


Innocence is out of Style.

by pazuhira



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Depression, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pazuhira/pseuds/pazuhira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's a fanfic I wrote a long time ago and it's in greek, my mother tongue, and I don't know if I'll translated. Never mind. It's about a girl who goes to LA to find a job and there he meets that annoying dude named Jared Leto. She later find herself falling for him.<br/>I'm sorry if you don't speak greek. Hope someone out there does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Πρόλογος

  
  
Παρατήρησα τον νεαρό άνδρα που στεκόταν λίγα μέτρα μακριά μου. Μια ξανθιά κοπέλα διόρθωνε μερικές λεπτομέριες της εξωτερικής του εμφάνισης, για να είναι τέλειος. Η ψηλόλιγνη του σιλουέτα, μου φάνηκε γνωστή, αλλά το μυαλό μου είχε πολλά να σκεφτεί για να αφιερώσω χρόνο για να θυμηθώ. Το βλέμα μου συνάντησε δύο ζεστά καταγάλανα μάτια. Μου θύμιζαν τον μπλε ουρανό του καλοκαιριού. Αυθόρμητα κοίταξα άλλου.

"Εllie;" η φωνή του Gerard ήταν αγχωμένη και το πρόσωπο του ανήσυχο.

"Ναι;" απάντησα προσπαθώντας να κρατήσω την ψυχραιμία μου.

"Είμαι αγχωμένος." δήλωσε. Έπιασα το χέρι του και τον τράβηξα μαζί μου, εκεί που τα υπόλοιπα μέλη των My Chemical Romance βρισκόντουσαν. Στάθηκα για μία στιγμή και καμάρωσα τα τέσσερα άτομα απέναντι μου. Είχαν περάσει δύο χρόνια που ήμουν προσωπική τους βοηθός. Και ήρθε η στιγμή να παρατήσω τα ταξίδια και τα τρεξίματα. Έπρεπε να βρω κάτι πιο σταθερό. Για αυτό και έπρεπε να τους εγκαταλείψω...

Η φιλία μας όμως ήταν δυνατή και το γεγονός ότι έπρεπε να παρατήσω το καλύτερο κομμάτι της ζωής μου με σκότωνε.

Περηφάνια ζωγραφίστηκε στο βλέμμα μου και η έκφραση μου έγινε ζεστή.

"Ό,τι και να γίνει εκεί έξω, ακόμα και να τα θαλασσώσετε, θα είμαι περήφανη για εσάς. Έχουμε περάσει πάρα πολλά μαζί και σας έχω δει άπειρες φορές πάνω στην σκηνή. Ποτέ δεν με απογοητεύσατε. Και η μέρα που θα γίνει αυτό, δεν έχει έρθει ακόμα." δήλωσα, κάθε λέξη που έλεγα ήταν αληθινή. " Είστε η οικογένεια μου πλέον. To μόνο που σας ζητάω είναι να μην με ξεχάσετε... και να με παίρνετε και ένα τηλέφωνο που και που..." το βλέμμα μου χαμήλωσε.

"Δεν μπορούμε να σε ξεχάσουμε... Έκανες, κάνεις και θα κάνεις το καλύτερο πρωινό σε όλο τον κόσμο! Τώρα ποιος θα μου μαγειρεύει; Θα μου λείψει τόσο πολύ αυτό" με πείραξε ο Frank. Του έριξα ένα πληγωμένο βλέμμα.

"Πλάκα κάνω! Ομαδική αγκαλιά!" φώναξε.

Τέσσερα ζευγάρια χέρια τυλίχτηκαν γύρω μου. Η ζεστασιά των σωμάτων τους ήταν μοναδική. Θα μου λείψει αυτή η αίσθηση.

"Είστε τα χαμένα μου, σας αγαπώ πολύ παιδιά.." μουρμούρισα

"Και εμείς σ'αγαπάμε" ήταν η πρώτη φορά που άκουσα την φωνή του εκείνη την μέρα. Ο Mikey είχε μείνει σιωπηλός. Το ήξερα ότι ήταν λίγο πιο δύσκολο για εκείνον αφού είχαμε έρθει αρκετά κοντά του τελευταίους μήνες. Ήμασταν σαν αδέρφια, με προστάτευε όσο κανένας άλλος.

Δάκρυα που δεν μπορούσα να συγκρατήσω ξέφυγαν από τα μάτια μου. Μόλις απομακρυνθήκαμε ο Gerard με κοίταξε με λύπη.

"Μην το κάνεις αυτό.. είναι πιο δύσκολο έτσι." Αυτόματα σκούπισα τα πεισματάρικα δάκρυα που έφυγαν από τα μάτια μου δίχως την θέληση μου.

"Ναι, έχεις δίκιο" του απάντησα. Τους κοίταξα πάλι.

"Λοιπόν θα είστε φοβεροί, όποιο και να είναι το αποτέλεσμα, θα είναι υπέροχο." ένιωθα τόσο σίγουρη για αυτούς. Θα έβαζα και το χέρι μου στην φωτιά.

"Δεν έχουμε ξανακάνει κάτι τέτοιο" είπε ο Ray.

"Δεν είστε και πρωτάρηδες! Είστε οι My Chemical Romance. Πιστεύω σε εσάς!" το χαμόγελο τους φώτισε το πρόσωπο τους. Τους το ανταπέδωσα.  
Ένα ταξίδι τελείωνε, αλλά κάτι μέσα μου έλεγε ότι μία καινούρια πόρτα θα άνοιγε. Ανυπομονούσα να την ανοίξω. Πείρα μία βαθιά ανάσα.  
"Πρώτα θα βγουν οι-"

"30 Seconds to Mars." μία ήρεμη φωνή με διέκοψε.

"Αυτό ήταν αγενές!" προσπάθησα να ηρεμήσω τον εκνευρισμό μου. Κοίταξα αυτόν τον βλάκα που μόλις με είχε διακόψει. Η θέα του άντρα, που παρατηρούσα πριν, μου έκοψε κυριολεκτικά την αναπνοή.

"Jared!" αναφώνησε ο Gerard και πήγε να αγκαλιάσει τον φίλο του;

"Ellie, αυτός είναι ο Jared Leto, καλός μου φίλος και συνεργάτης. Είναι ο τραγουδιστής των 30 Seconds to Mars" ωραία, ακόμα μία ψωνισμένη προσωπικότητα που νομίζει ότι μπορεί να κυριεύσει τον κόσμο, επειδή είναι ωραίος. Ποτέ δεν μου είχε αναφέρει για κάποιον Jared, ή δεν έδωσα και σημασία.

"Jared, από εδώ η μικρή μου αδερφή και προσωπική βοηθός του συγκροτήματος, Ellie Stones. Νομίζω ότι δεν γνωρίζεστε." έγνεψα αρνητικά. Ξαφνικά ένιωσα πόσο αποκομμένη, από τον έξω κόσμο, ήμουν όλα αυτά τα χρόνια μέσα στο κολέγιο και όλοι εξελίσσονταν. Εξωγήινος. Έτσι ένιωθα. Αλλά και πάλι, αυτό το πρόσωπο.. Κάτι μου θυμίζει.

"Όχι." πρόφερα αργά, προφανώς να τον είχα φρικάρει με το περίεργο βλέμμα μου. "Να σας ρωτήσω κάτι κύριε Leto; Με όλο τον σεβασμό, αλλά μήπως σας γνωρίζω από κάπου; Έχετε ασχοληθεί με τίποτα άλλο εκτός από την μουσική;" έψαξα μέσα στις ξεθωριασμένες αναμνήσεις μου. Τίποτα.

Το βλέμμα του με εξέπληξε. Με κοίταζε λες και ήμουν τρελή.

Άρα ο κύριος νομίζει ότι είναι κάποιος. Περίμενα υπομονετικά την απάντηση του. Ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο, που με εκνεύρισε ακόμα περισσότερο σχηματίστηκε στα λεπτά του χείλη. Κοίταξε τον Gerard.

"Ναι, με την υποκριτική." πρόφερε αργά, "Ήμουν ηθοποιός." μου ξεκαθάρισε. Ένιωσα τα δάχτυλα μου να πιέζουν την παλάμη μου. Ήθελα να τον χτυπήσω και να του χαλάσω αυτό όμορφο πρόσωπο. 'Συγνώμη που δεν γνωρίζουμε την μεγαλωσίνη σας μεγαλιότατε, την επόμενη φορά θα είμαι πιο ενημερωμένη.' πρόσθεσα μέσα στο κεφάλι μου. Ο εκνευρισμός μου τον διασκέδαζε.

"Αλήθεια; Σε ποιες ταινίες έχετε παίξει; Ίσως από εκεί να σας ξέρω κύριε Leto." του είπα αργά με ένα αθώο βλέμμα.

"Τώρα έχω δουλειά, ίσως κάποια άλλη φορά." ο εκνευρισμός στον τόνο της φωνής του με χαροποιούσε και με ικανοποιούσε.

"Καλή επιτυχία παιδιά" χτύπησε ελαφρά τον ώμο του Ray και άρχισε να περπατάει προς την ξανθιά κοπέλα που είδα πριν.

"Γιατί τόσες πολλές είναι;" ρώτησα ειρωνικά. Πιθανόν το άκουσε, γύρισε προς το μέρος μου και χαμογέλασε. Σαν να σφράγιζε μία υπόσχεση. Δεν μου απάντησε.

"Τι κόπανος." ξεφύσησα ενοχλημένα και κοίταξα τα παιδιά. Ήταν σοκαρισμένοι.

"Τι;" φώναξα.

"Αλήθεια δεν τον ήξερες;" ρώτησε ο Mikey.

"Γιατί ήξερε εκείνος εμένα;" του αντιγύρισα.

Ο Frank άρχισε να γελάει και οι υπόλοιποι τρεις ακολούθησαν το παράδειγμά του.

"Έχετε πρόβλημα!" δήλωσα και γέλασαν πιο δυνατά.


	2. Chapter 2

_Τηλεφώνημα Καρδιάς_

  
Οι μέρες μετά την συναυλία και την αποχώρηση μου από το προσωπικό των MCR περνούσαν βασανιστικά αργά. Λες και κάποιος είχε κολλήσει τους δείκτες του ρολογιού, ο χρόνος αρνούνταν να κυλήσει.  
  
Μετακόμισα στο Λ.Α., μία ξένη μέσα στους ξένους. Το εισόδημα μου από τις προηγούμενες δουλειές μου, μου το επέτρεψε να αγοράσω ένα μικρό διαμέρισμα εδώ. Το είχα διακοσμήσει όπως ήθελα εγώ, ζεστά χρώματα, σκούρα έπιπλα, επιζητούσα το παραδοσιακό και το κατάφερα. Πριν λίγες μέρες έψαξα για δουλειά. Οι Virgin Records ζητούσαν άτομο για το προσωπικό τους, από ότι έμαθα, και μία υψηλόβαθμη θέση είχε μείνει κενή. Πριν μερικές μέρες, επαναπροσέλαβα τον παλιό μου μάνατζερ και εκείνος κατάφερε να στείλει το βιογραφικό μου, με την αίτηση μου για δουλεία. Έτσι, είχα κολλήσει εδώ και περίμενα το τηλέφωνο μου να χτυπήσει.  
  
Δεν μου άρεσε που ήμουν μόνη μου. Είχα γίνει φάντασμα στο ίδιο μου το σπίτι. Δεν έβγαινα πολύ, καθάριζα, μαγείρευα για εμένα. Μου έλειπε η αίσθηση να με χρειάζονται. Μου έλειπαν τα αγόρια. Ειδικά με την καινούρια τους περιοδεία.. Είχαμε χάσει και επαφή. Ίσως έπρεπε να αγοράσω ένα κατοικίδιο. Ένα σκυλάκι; Καθόλου κακή ιδέα.  
  
Ο ήχος του τηλεφώνου με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου. Το σώμα μου τινάχτηκε και σήκωσε το ακουστικό.

"Παρακαλώ;" μίλησα γρήγορα. Αγονία.

"Είστε η Ellie Stones;" γυναικεία φωνή. Δεν είχα ιδέα ποιος ήταν.

"Η ίδια"

"Είμαι η Stefany Williams, διευθύντρια προσωπικού στην εταιρία Virgin Records. Σας καλώ για να σας ενημερώσω ότι η αίτηση σας για δουλειά έγινε δεκτή, η συνέντευξη σας θα γίνει στις 12 Σεπτεμβρίου, δηλαδή αυτή την Δευτέρα, στις 11 το πρωί." η φωνή της ήταν ανιαρή, σαν να εκτελούσε κάποια αγγαρεία. Προσπάθησα να ακουστώ όσο πιο ευγενική γίνεται και να μην αφήσω τον ενθουσιασμό μου να με παρασύρει.

"Μήπως θα μπορούσατε να με ενημερώσετε για το πόστο που διεκδικώ;"

"Η ενημέρωση θα γίνει την Δευτέρα."

"Ευχαριστώ πολύ. Αντίο!"

"Αντίο σας."

Έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο και μία πνιχτή κραυγή βγήκε από το στόμα καθώς άρχισα να τρέχω πάνω κάτω, προσπαθώντας να κατευνάσω τον ενθουσιασμό μου.  
Μόλις ηρέμησα λίγο, πήρα τηλέφωνο τον Mark, τον μάνατζερ μου, για να τον ενημερώσω.  
Σήκωσε το τηλέφωνο και του περίγραψα γρήγορα το τι συνέβηκε. Τερμάτισα την κλήση και πληκτρολόγησα τον αριθμό του Mikey. Στον τρίτο χτύπο, άκουσα την ήρεμη φωνή του, με μία δόση ενθουσιασμού.

"Ellie;"

"Mikey! Είσαι κοντά με τους άλλους;" η ενεργητικότητα μου με έκανε να μιλάω γρήγορα.

"Ναι, είμαστε στο λεωφορείο και κατευθυνόμαστε προς... Που είπαμε ότι πάμε;"

"San Francisco" ακούστηκε ο Ray.

"Εσύ τι κάνεις;" με ρώτησε.

"Καλά είμαι, εσύ;"

"Mikey, ποιος είναι;" ρώτησε ο Gerard με ενδιαφέρον.

"H Ellie" απάντησε ο Mikey

"H Εllie;"

"Εllie! Μωρό μου, μου λείπεις! Που στο καλό είσαι;" ακούστηκε ο Frank. Άρχισα να χαζογελάω.

"Mikey, μπορείς να το βάλεις στο μεγάφωνο;"

"Φυσικά!" το μόνο που πρόλαβα να ακούσω ήταν ο ήχος από τα πλήκτρα και μετά μπερδεμένες λέξεις, και φωνές με κατέκλυσαν το ακουστικό.

"Ellie, πώς είσαι;" ρώτησε ο Ray.

"Μας λείπεις." είπε ο Gee.

"Tι έγινε με την δουλειά;" συνέχισε ο Ray. 

"Ποια τα νέα του Λ.Α.;" ρώτησε παιχνιδιάρικα ο Frank.

"Τι γίνετε; Κάποια μαζική επίθεση;" ρώτησα και άρχισα να γελάω.

"Παιδιά, ήρεμα! Αφήστε την να μιλήσει." τους μάλωσε ο Mikey.

"Ευχαριστώ! Λοιπόν, είμαι καλά. Η πόλη είναι.. όμορφη. Μου αρέσει τόσο πολύ εδώ. Αλλά θα ήθελα να γνωρίζω έστω και ένα άτομο!" γκρίνιαξα.

"Δεν έχεις γνωρίσει κανέναν;" η φωνή του Frank ήταν γεμάτη υπονοούμενα.

"Όχι." αναστέναξα βαριεστημένα.

"Υπομονή! Αύριο θα είμαστε εκεί!" δήλωσε ο Ray. Τσίριξα χαμηλά και άρχισα να χοροπηδάω πάλι.

"Ανυπομονώ!" ένιωσα τα μάγουλα μου να πονάνε καθώς χαμογέλαγα.

"ΜΑΝΤΕΨΤΕ!" φώναξα.

"Σε πήραν στην δουλειά;" μάντεψε ο Gerard.

"Nαι.. δηλαδή περίπου... εννοώ όχι! Ακόμα.. δεν ξέρω!" είπα μπερδεμένα.

"Τότε;"

"Έχω συνέντευξη! Την Δευτέρα! Το πρωί" τραγούδησα ενθουσιασμένα. Το μόνο που άκουγα ήταν κραυγές ενθουσιασμού και μπερδεμένες λέξεις πάλι.

"Τους έχεις στο τσεπάκι!" φώναξε ο Frank. "Απλά βρες του 30 Seconds to Mars και πες ότι μας ξέρεις.. τα παιδιά θα κάνουν τα υπόλοιπα."

"Δεν θέλω χάρες." εκνευρισμός αντικατέστησε τον ενθουσιασμό μου.

"Θα σας δω αύριο;"

"Φυσικά!" με διαβεβαίωσαν.

"Ωραία." είπα ευχαριστημένη. Τους ειδοποίησα ότι πρέπει να ετοιμαστώ γιατί έχω μερικές εκκρεμότητες και έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο αφού χαιρετηθήκαμε. Η ιδέα να δω τα πιο αγαπημένα μου πρόσωπα στον κόσμο με ενθουσίαζε πάλι.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sweat,Sweat_

  
Περπάτησα μηχανικά προς το γραφείο του γενικού διευθυντή. Τα μάτια μου διάβαζαν αστραπιαία τις επιγραφές έξω από κάθε πόρτα. Πού είναι; Συνέχισα να προχωράω, το βλέμμα μου έπεσε πάνω σε μία σκουρόχρωμη πόρτα. "ΓΕΝΙΚΟΣ ΔΙΕΥΘΥΝΤΗΣ". Χαμογέλασα και μία μικρόσωμη γυναίκα που βρισκόταν πίσω από ένα μεγάλο γραφείο με κοίταξε περίεργα.

"Με συγχωρείτε." είπα χαμογελώντας.

"Παρακαλώ;" τα καστανά της μάτια με κοίταξαν με απορία και ήταν γεμάτα ευγένεια. Ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο αποτυπώθηκε στο πρόσωπο της. Η προθυμία της ήταν εμφανής.

"Είμαι η Ellie Stones, είχα κάνει αίτηση για την θέση του διευθυντή μάρκετινγκ..." Η απορία αντικαταστάθηκε με αναγνώριση.

"Έχετε συνέντευξη! Μα φυσικά, μπορείτε να περάσετε." Πείρα μία βαθιά ανάσα και άνοιξα την πόρτα.

 

 

Το τηλέφωνο χτύπησε μερικές φορές καθώς κατευθινόμουν προς την έξοδο της εταιρίας. Κοίταξα επίμονα την οθόνη περιμένοντας να σταματήσει. Καμία πρόοδος. Η Lorena επέμενε. Πάτησα το κουμπί του τερματισμού. Θα την ενημέρωνα το βράδυ για την επιτυχία μου. Χαμογέλασα ξανά, ευχαριστιμένη με τον εαυτό μου. Χωρίς να το καταλάβω, το σώμα μου συγκρούστηκε με ένα άλλο, πιο μηώδες από εμένα. Παραλίγο να χάσω την ισσοροποία μου, αλλά δύο δυνατά χέρια με συγκράτησαν. Τα χαρτιά μου εξφεντονίστικαν σε διάφορα σημεία του διαδρόμου, αφού βρήκα την ισορροπία μου έσκυψα να τα μαζέψω.

 

"Συγνώμη" είπε μία βαθιά αντρική φωνή. Το βλέμμα μου, δίχως δική μου πρωτοβουλία, συνάντησε δύο καστανοπράσινα ζεστά μάτια.

 

"Δεν πειράζει" κοίταξα αμήχανα τα χαρτιά μου. Με την άκρη του ματιού μου, τον είδα να σκύβει και να με βοηθάει. Συγκέντρωσε τα υπόλοιπα έγγραφα και με γρήγορες κινήσεις με βοήθησε να σηκωθώ. Παρατήρησα τα χαρακτηριστικά του γοητευμένη. Το γεμάτο γωνίες πρόσωπο του, τα απαλά χείλη του και ένα βλέμμα που σε έγδυνε..

Ελαφρός αξύριστος και το σώμα του ήταν καλυμμένο από μυς. Σημάδι χρόνιας εξάσκησης.

 

"Είμαι ο Shannon" είπε με ένα στραβό χαμόγελο. Σταμάτησα να αναπνέω.

 

"Είμαι η Ellie" απάντησα και του ανταπέδωσα τα χαμόγελο. Μου έδωσε τα χαρτιά μου. "Συγνώμη για την απροσεξία μου." απολογήθηκα.

 

"Αν και εγώ έπεσα πάνω σου κατά λάθος, χαίρομαι που το έκανα" το βλέμμα του ήταν πιο γοητευτικό. Κοίταξα τα χαρτιά μου και μετά πάλι τον Shannon.

 

"Ναι, αλλά εγώ ήμουν απρόσεκτη και επίσης χαίρομαι που το έκανες."

 

"Κοίτα, τι λες να βγούμε κάποια μέρα και να το συζητήσουμε καλύτερα γιατί βιάζομαι λίγο;" Ένιωσα τα μάγουλα μου να κοκκινίζουν. Ικανοποιούσε τον εγωισμό μου, ένας τέτοιος άντρας με φλέρταρε. Του έδωσα την κάρτα με το τηλέφωνο μου και εκείνος μου έγραψε από πίσω τον δικό του αριθμό και μου την έδωσε πίσω.

 

"Όποτε μπορείς, στείλε μου μήνυμα." είπε και μου έκλεισε το μάτι

 

"Φυσικά." απάντησα και χαμογέλασα. Άρχισε να απομακρύνεται από εμένα. Κράτησα τα χαρτιά κοντά στο σώμα μου και κατευθύνθηκα προς τον ανελκυστήρα με ένα χαμόγελο ζωγραφισμένο στα χείλη μου. Ικανοποίηση, αυτό ένιωθα.

 

Μόλις βγήκα έξω κάλεσα ένα ταξί, του έδωσα την διεύθυνση μου και με πήγε σπίτι. Μόλις μπήκα μέσα το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανα ήταν να βγάλω τα ρούχα μου και τα παπούτσια μου και να πέσω εξουθενωμένη στο κρεβάτι. Τα βλέφαρα μου έκλεισαν, παρασέρνοντας με σε έναν γλυκό ύπνο. Μία μεγάλη νύχτα με περίμενε και οι δυνάμεις μου με είχαν ήδη εγκαταλείψει.

 

 

 

Ξύπνησα και όλα ήταν σκοτεινά. Άκουγα το τηλέφωνο μου να χτυπά πεισματάρικα, το αγνόησα. Το σώμα μου αρνούνταν να κινηθεί για να απαντήσει. Έπρεπε να σηκωθώ. Κάτι είχα παραλείψει και έπρεπε να το κάνω. Κοίταξα το ρολόι του κομοδίνου μου. 9 η ώρα το βράδυ. Δίπλα του υπήρχε μία φωτογραφεία με εμένα και τα μέλη των MCR. Που να με πάρει η οργή! Φυσικά! Τα παιδιά! Είχαμε έξοδο απόψε! Είχαν έρθει πριν μερικές μέρες και σήμερα ήταν η τελευταία τους μέρα στο Λος Άντζελες. Σαν να με είχε διαπεράσει ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα σηκώθηκα και άρπαξα το κινητό μου τηλέφωνο. Η οθόνη ήταν φωτεινή. Εννέα κλήσεις και πέντε μηνύματα. Πληκτρολόγησα τον αριθμό του Mikey. Στον δεύτερο χτύπο απάντησε.

 

"Ellie;" η φωνή του ήταν ανήσυχη.

 

"Mikey, χίλια συγνώμη! Με πήρε ο ύπνος!" απολογήθηκα νυσταγμένα.

 

"Ετοιμάσου και θα περάσω να σε πάρω." απάντησε.

 

"Σου δίνω μισή ώρα!" φώναξε ο Frank. Άρχισα να γκρινιάζω και έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο. Με αστραπιαίες κινήσεις ετοιμάστηκα και μετά από λίγο ακούστηκε ένας χτύπος στην πόρτα. Ένας εκνευρισμένος Frank εμφανίστηκε και τον κοίταξα απολογητικά.

  
"Εμμ.. Συγνώμη;" 

"Είναι το λιγότερο που μπορείς να πεις.. Σε περιμέναμε πάνω από μισή ώρα!" 

"Κοίτα, με το να μου κάνεις κήρυγμα δεν θα γυρίσει τον χρόνο πίσω.. οπότε..." προσπάθησα να αμυνθώ και άρχισα να περπατάω. Ο Frank με ακολούθησε σιωπηλά.   
  
Πήγαμε σε ένα εστιατόριο, φάγαμε, ήπιαμε, γελάσαμε... Όλα ήταν πολύ όμορφα. Έπειτα αποφασίσαμε να συνεχίσουμε την νύχτα σε κάποιο κλαμπ. Ο Gerard, πρότεινε ένα, από ότι κατάλαβα είχε μερικούς γνωστούς που έπαιζαν ζωντανά.   
Μόλις μπήκαμε μέσα στο κλαμπ ένα περίεργο συναίσθημα διαπέρασε το κορμί μου. H μουσική ήταν δυνατή και η ατμόσφαιρα αποπνικτική. Κοίταξα την σκηνή. Ήταν δύο άντρες. Και οι δύο μισοζαλισμένοι, κινούνταν στον ρυθμό της μουσικής. Ο ένας ήταν πίσω από ένα μεγάλο σετ από ντραμς και ο άλλος πίσω από μία κονσόλα. Κρατούσε δύο μεγάλα ακουστικά που με το ένα κάλυπτε το αφτί του. Τα χέρια τους είχαν πάρει φωτιά. Προχώρησα προς το μπαρ. Δεν θα με άφηναν οι υπόλοιποι να πιω πολύ. Όχι ότι το είχα σκοπό. Πείρα μία βότκα και προχώρησα προς την σκηνή που βρισκόταν οι υπόλοιπη παρέα μου. Πως κατάφεραν να πάνε εκεί, άγνωστο.   
Μόλις έφτασα παρατήρησα τον άντρα που βρισκόταν πίσω από τα ντραμς. Μου φαινόταν πολύ γνωστός. Έμοιαζε με τον.. Shannon; 

"Είναι πολύ καλοί! Ποιοι είναι;" φώναξα στο αφτί του Gerard. 

"Αυτός από εκεί, είναι ο Antoine Becks και αυτός στα ντραμς, ο Shannon Leto από τους 30 Seconds to Mars" μου απάντησε. 

"Το συγκρότημα που ήσασταν μαζί;" 

"Ναι!" 

Άρα ο Shannon ήταν ντράμερ. Κοίταξα προς το μέρος του. Το βλέμμα μου συνάντησε το δικό του και χαμογέλασα. Άρχισα να κινούμε στον ρυθμό της μουσικής σιγά σιγά και τον φλέρταρα ρίχνοντας του κλεφτές ματιές. Πραγματικά ήταν πολύ ωραίος άντρας. Είχε κάτι το υπερβολικά αισθησιακό. Μόλις τελείωσε το σόλο του τα μάτια του καρφώθηκαν πάνω μου. Ήταν σαν να με έγδυνε με το βλέμμα του. Μου έκανε νόημα να ανέβω στην σκηνή. Χωρίς να πω τίποτα ρούφηξα μία γουλιά από το ποτό μου και έκανα αυτό που μου είπε. Με βοήθησε να ανέβω. Μετέφερα τα μαλλιά μου από τον έναν ώμο μου, αποκαλύπτοντας τον λαιμό μου. Ο Shannon ακούμπησε απαλά τα χείλη του πάνω στο αυτί μου. 

"Χορεύεις πολύ καλά." μου είπε. 

Απομακρύνθηκα και ακούμπησα τα δικά μου χείλη, πάνω στο αυτί του.

"Και εσύ είσαι πολύ καλός μουσικός." 

Χαμογέλασε. και ξαφνικά άρχισε πάλι να παίζει μουσική. Άρχισα πάλι να κινούμε στον ρυθμό των ντραμς. Η νύχτα πέρασε διασκεδαστικά. Χόρευα έπινα και ο Shannon ήταν δίπλα μου. Όλη την ώρα ερχόμασταν όλο και πιο κοντά. Δυστυχώς δεν κράτησα το όριο μου στο ποτό, και ήπια λίγο παραπάνω, αλλά δεν έφτασα στο σημείο να μην ξέρω τι μου γίνετε.   
  
Τον είδα να μεταφέρει ευγενικά μία τούφα από τα μαλλιά μου πίσω από το αυτί μου και έσκυψε λίγο ώστε να νιώθω την ζεστή του ανάσα στον λαιμό μου. Τα χείλη του άγγιξαν απαλά τον λαιμό μου. Ήμασταν και οι δύο ιδρωμένοι και σε άσχημη κατάσταση.Άφησε ζεστά φιλιά στην βάση του λαιμού μου. Τα χείλη του ήρθαν σε επαφή με τον λοβό του αυτιού μου και τα δόντια του έγδαραν απαλά εκείνο το σημείο. Ένιωσα όλο το σώμα μου να ανατριχιάζει. 

"Θέλεις να φύγουμε;" με ρώτησε, ξεροκατάπια και έγνεψα καταφατικά.


	4. Chapter 4

_Είναι παράξενος κόσμος._

  
Τα χείλη μου πιέστηκαν πάλι στα δικά του, επίμονα αχόρταγα. Ζητούσα κι άλλα. Ήμασταν έξω από το σπίτι του. Τα χέρια μου ήταν τυλιγμένα γύρω από τον λαιμό του και τα δικά του από την μέση μου, αγγίζοντας εκείνη την περιοχή. Με έσπρωξε πάνω στην πόρτα και τοποθέτησε τα χέρια του από την μία και από την άλλη μεριά του κεφαλιού μου και κόλλησε πάλι τα χείλη του πάνω στα δικά μου. Προχώρησε προς τα κάτω και τώρα άφηνε υγρά φιλιά στην βάση του λαιμού. Ολόκληρο το σώμα μου είχε πάρει φωτιά. Με το ένα του χέρι ψαχούλεψε την τσέπη του, ψάχνοντας τα κλειδιά του προφανώς. 

"Δύο λεπτά." ψιθύρισε και απομακρύνθηκε από το σώμα μου. Μόλις άνοιξε την πόρτα, τα χείλη μου κόλλησαν στον λαιμό του και άρχισα να τον φιλάω και να τον δαγκώνω απαλά. Το μόνο πράγμα που ακουγόταν στο σπίτι ήταν οι αναστεναγμοί μας και τα χείλη μας καθώς κινούταν μαζί. Έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του και με τράβηξε προς μία άλλη πόρτα.

"Πάνω μπορεί να κοιμάται ο αδερφός μου." μου είπε και με ξαναφίλησε. Τα χέρια μου προσπαθούσαν να βγάλουν τα ρούχα του. 

"Έχεις αδερφό;" ρώτησα καθώς πείρα μία ανάσα. 

"Ναι." ακολούθησε το παράδειγμα μου. Άρχισε και εκείνος να μου βγάζει τα ρούχα. Με προσπάθεια άνοιξε την πόρτα και μπήκαμε μέσα στο σαλόνι. Από ότι κατάλαβα. Είχα μείνει με το σουτιέν και εκείνος χωρίς μπλούζα και τα κουμπιά από το παντελόνι του ήταν ξεκούμπωτα. Κατέβασα το φερμουάρ αργά και πέρασα το χέρι μου μέσα από το παντελόνι του. Ήταν μεγάλος.. 

"Εμ... ναι." ακούστηκε μία ενοχλημένη φωνή. 

"Τι στο...;" πετάχτηκα μακριά από τον Shannon. 

"Tι κάνεις εσύ εδώ;" ρώτησε ο Shannon αμήχανα. 

"Τι κάνω στο σπίτι μου;" κάπου τον ήξερα.. τον κοίταγα επίμονα και προσπάθησα να θυμηθώ. Το ποτό δεν βοηθούσε. Ξανακόλλησα το σώμα μου πάνω στον Shannon για να καλυφτώ. Ήμουν ημίγυμνη. 

"O αδερφός σου;" ρώτησα περίεργα. 

"Ναι.." απάντησε αμήχανα πάλι. 

"Shannon.. αφήσαμε κάτι στην μέση!" του ψιθύρισα στο αυτί. Ο αδερφός του με κοίταζε αηδιασμένα. Έριξε ένα επίμονο βλέμμα στον Shannon. 

"Ellie.. κάποια άλλη φορά." μου είπε και με φίλησε γλυκά. Κοίταξα τον αδερφό του πάλι. 

"Κάτι μου θυμίζεις.." είπα και χαμογέλασα. "Φυσικά! Η Ντίβα από του 30 Seconds to Mars! Τιμή μου που σας ξαναβλέπω κύριε!" είπα ζαλισμένα. Τα μάτια του ήταν εκνευρισμένα. Ο Shannon γέλασε πνιχτά. 

"Καλύτερα να πηγαίνω." είπα και πήγα να φύγω. Το χέρι του Shannon τυλίχτηκε γύρω μου και με συγκράτησε. 

"Απόψε θα κοιμηθείς εδώ. Και αύριο θα σε πάω σπίτι σου." είπε αποφασιστικά. 

"Μα η Ντίβα.." με σταμάτησε με ένα φιλί, που εξαιτίας μου κράτησε παραπάνω από το κανονικό. 

"Απόψε θα κοιμηθείς εδώ." επανέλαβε. 

"Εντάξει μπαμπά" του απάντησα και γέλασα πάλι. Κοίταξα πάλι τον αδερφό του, που από ότι θυμάμαι τον λένε Jared. Ήταν εκνευρισμένος. Περπάτησε προς το μέρος μας και βγήκε έξω. Ανέβηκε τις σκάλες και τα βήματα του ήταν βαριά και θυμωμένα. 

"Θα του περάσει." είπε ο Shannon. Έγνεψα και χαμογέλασα. 

"Λοιπόν, εσύ θα κοιμηθείς στον ξενώνα. Και εγώ θα πάω στο δωμάτιο μου. Δεν θέλω να τον θυμώσω περισσότερο." 

"Θέλω να κοιμηθώ μαζί σου!" γκρίνιαξα. 

"Σου υπόσχομαι ότι το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα έκανες μαζί μου, ήταν να κοιμηθείς." 

"Προτιμώ τις πράξεις. Η θεωρία είναι ανιαρή" τον προκάλεσα.

"Όχι, σήμερα. Κάποια άλλη μέρα θα σου το αποδείξω."

"Αυτό είναι υπόσχεση;" 

"Αυτό είναι υπόσχεση." μου είπε και βγήκε από το δωμάτιο. 

Χαμογέλασα και προχώρησα προς στον καναπέ. Κοίταξα τριγύρω μου. Το μόνο φως στο δωμάτιο ήταν αυτό του φεγγαριού που έμπαινε μέσα από το παράθυρο. Το καθιστικό βρισκόταν τριγύρω από ένα τζάκι και ανάμεσα τους ένα τραπεζάκι. Πάνω στο τραπέζι υπήρχαν παντού χαρτιά με διάφορες εικόνες. Πήγα να αγγίξω μία όταν κάποιος ξερόβηξε.   
Έστρεψα το κεφάλι μου προς την πόρτα όπου ακούστηκε ο ήχος. Εκεί στεκόταν ο Jared με μερικά σκεπάσματα. Το ενοχλημένο βλέμμα στο πρόσωπο του ήταν ακόμα εκεί. 

"Μην περιμένεις να σου στρώσω κι όλας..." μου πέταξε."Ο ξενώνας είναι κάτω από την σκάλα." Πήγα προς το μέρος του και άρπαξα τα πράγματα μετά τα τοποθέτησα πάνω στον καναπέ και τον ξανακοίταξα. Με κοιτούσε από πάνω εως κάτω.

"Για όνομα του Θεού, βάλε μία μπλούζα!" 

"Ρώτα τον αδερφό σου που πέταξε την μπλούζα μου, για να την φορέσω." του είπα ενοχλημένα. Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα. 

"Ξέρεις κάτι;.. Άστο" απάντησε και ξεφύσηξε. Πέρασε τα χέρια του στο άκρη της μπλούζας του και με μία κίνηση την έβγαλε και την πέταξε πάνω μου.

"Βάλε αυτό. Και μην κυκλοφορείς ξεβράκωτη όσο είμαι εγώ εδώ μέσα" 

Φόρεσα την μπλούζα του και μία περίεργη και όμορφη μυρωδιά γέμισε τα πνευμόνια μου. Τον πλησίασα πιο πολύ και τα σώματα μας ήταν μερικά εκατοστά μακριά το ένα από το άλλο. Κοίταξα τους γυμνασμένους ώμους του, το σφιχτό του στήθος και μετά το πρόσωπο του. Η ομορφιά του προσώπου του είναι εξωπραγματική. Η γωνίες του, η γλυκιά του μύτη, τα λεπτά του χείλη. Τα μπλε του μάτια... Τι έχω πάθει; Ανοιγόκλεισα γρήγορα τα μάτια μου προσπαθώντας να μπλοκάρω την εικόνα του. Ο θυμός μου ξαναγύρισε και τον κοίταξα άγρια.

"Ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα σου;" η φωνή μου ήταν σκληρή. 

"Εσύ είσαι το πρόβλημα μου." μου απάντησε και έφυγε από το δωμάτιο. 

Αναστέναξα εκνευρισμένα. Πείρα τα πράγματα που μου έφερε και πήγα στον ξενώνα. Ήμουν αρκετά ζαλισμένη, έριξα το σεντόνι και το πάπλωμα και έπεσα πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Έβγαλα το παντελόνι μου με προσπάθεια και το πέταξα στην άκρη. Μέσα στα πράγματα που μου έφερε υπήρχε και μία μπλούζα, σαν πιζάμα, μακρυμάνικη. Την αντικατέστησα με αυτή του Jared για να είμαι πιο ζεστή. Έπεσα πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Ένιωθα το σώμα μου βαρύ, τα μάτια μου έκλεισαν και κοιμήθηκα. Ένας γλυκός ύπνος δίχως όνειρα.   
  
  
Όταν ξύπνησα, ένιωθα το κεφάλι μου βαρύ και με πονούσε. Σηκώθηκα αργά και πήγα προς την πόρτα. Κοντοστάθηκα λίγο και την άνοιξα ζαλισμένα. Βγήκα στον διάδρομο και προχωρούσα αργά και νυσταγμένα κρατώντας το κεφάλι μου. 

"Shannon;" φώναξα σιγά και έτριψα τα μάτια μου. 

"Εδώ!" ακούστηκε. Ακολούθησα τον ήχο της φωνής του. Ήταν στην κουζίνα. Το δωμάτιο ήταν λουσμένο στο φως, πλήγωνε τα μάτια μου. Τα μισόκλεισα και προσπάθησα να τα προσαρμόσω με το νέο περιβάλλον. Είδα τον Shannon να κάθετε στον πάγκο απέναντι και να με παρακολουθεί. 

"Πώς κοιμήθηκες;" ρώτησα σιγά.

"Με μερικές ελλείψεις" μου είπε και έκλεισε το μάτι. Του χαμογέλασα. "Θέλεις καφέ;" 

"Ναι, παρακαλώ." απάντησα. Προχώρησα δίπλα του με ένα ναζιάρικο βήμα καθώς εκείνος έβαζε καφέ και τον αγκάλιασα απαλά. Άφησα ένα γλυκό φιλί στον λαιμό του. 

"Αφήσαμε κάτι στην μέση χθες." ψιθύρισα. Έστρεψε το σώμα του προς το μέρος μου και με κοίταξε στα μάτια.

"Υποσχέθηκα να σε πάω σπίτι σου." μου είπε και χαμογέλασε. 

"Έχω κρεβάτι σπίτι μου!" δήλωσα. Με φίλησε γλυκά. Ήταν ένα τρυφερό φιλί σε αντίθεση με τα χθεσινά. Εκείνη ακριβώς την στιγμή που προσπάθησα να το εμβαθύνω λίγο ο Jared μπήκε μέσα στην κουζίνα. Μου έριξε ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα και πήγε σιωπηλά στο ψυγείο. 

"Πρέπει να σε πάω σπίτι σου." δήλωσε ο Shannon και έγνεψα καταφατικά.


	5. Chapter 5

_Popcorn_

  
"Ουοου.." ήταν το μόνο που μπόρεσα να προφέρω καθώς έπεσα ξεψυχισμένα στο κρεβάτι. Προσπάθησα να επαναφέρω την αναπνοή μου στο φυσιολογικό. Ο Shannon ακολούθησε το παράδειγμα μου. 

"Είσαι καλός..." είπα λαχανιασμένα.

"Το ξέρω" μου απάντησε περήφανα. Τον έσπρωξα παιχνιδιάρικα και γέλασε. 

"Πρέπει να φύγω. Θα βρεθούμε το βράδυ;" με ρώτησε και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι. Γύρισα το σώμα μου προς το μέρος του και τον κοίταξα από πάνω εως κάτω, ήταν ακόμα γυμνός. 

"Το ξέρω αυτό το βλέμμα. Είμαι μεγάλος άνθρωπος, δεν αντέχω άλλο." μου είπε κοροϊδεύτηκα. Τον κοίταξα με δυσπιστία. Σήκωσε τα ρούχα του και άρχισε να ντύνετε.

"Έχουμε πρόβα! Και αν δεν πάω να ετοιμαστώ γρήγορα θα αργήσω." στραβομουτσούνιασα. 

"Καλά." γκρίνιαξα. "Θα τα πούμε το βράδυ τότε;" 

"Να με πάρεις τηλέφωνο σε μερικές ώρες, να κανονίσουμε." μου είπε καθώς έβαλε την μπλούζα του. Ήρθε κοντά μου και με δάγκωσε παιχνιδιάρικα στον λαιμό. Άρχισα να γελάω και απομακρύνθηκε. 

"Τα λέμε το βράδυ μικρή!" είπε και έφυγε από το δωμάτιο. Άκουσα την πόρτα να κλείνει και σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι.   
  
Ανοιγόκλεισα τα μάτια μου γρήγορα. Μόλις είχα κάνει σεξ με τον Shannon Leto και ήταν.. απίστευτο. Και όμως κάτι έλειπε...   
Την υπόλοιπη μέρα την πέρασα στο σπίτι. Αποφάσισα να τελειώσω τις υποχρεώσεις μου και να ασχοληθώ λίγο με τον εαυτό μου.   
  
Αφού τελείωσα το μπάνιο μου, έφτιαξα λίγο καφέ και πληκτρολόγησα τον αριθμό του Frank. 

"Ναι;" ακούστηκε η ήρεμη του φωνή στο ακουστικό. 

"Frank;" 

"Πού στο διάολο ήσουν χθες; Σε έχασα για 10 δευτερόλεπτα από τα μάτια μου και εξαφανίστηκες!" 

"Εμμ.. σχετικά με αυτό. Χίλια συγνώμη θα επανορθώσω! Προέκυψε κάτι και έπρεπε να φύγω." προσπάθησα να του κρύψω την αλήθεια. 

"Τουλάχιστον είναι καλός;" χαμένος κόπος. 

"Γιατί πράγμα μιλάς;" κρυβόμουν πίσω από το δάχτυλό μου. Αυτό ακριβώς έκανα. 

"Είδες; Γνώρισες κάποιον! Που κάνει και καλό σεξ!" με πείραξε.

"Άντε και στο διάολο!" του είπα ενοχλημένα. 

"Και πάλι δεν θα με ξεφορτωθείς! Στο ίδιο καζάνι θα βράζουμε!" μου είπε και άρχισε να γελάει. " Δεν μου είπες. Ξαναείδαμε τον Jared; Παρτάκι με τους Leto;" τώρα πραγματικά νευρίασα. 

"Καληνύχτα." είπα και του έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο στα μούτρα.   
  
Το ήξερα ότι με πείραζε αλλά ενοχλήθηκα όταν είπε για τον Jared. Εξάλλου, ο τύπος ούτε να με βλέπει δεν θέλει! Προσπάθησα να ξεχαστώ. Τσέκαρα τα e-mail μου, μου είχαν στείλει λίγη δουλειά από την εταιρία. Άρχισα να δουλεύω μέχρι που η ώρα πήγε οκτώ το βράδυ. Ίσως ήταν καιρός να ενοχλήσω τον Shannon.   
  
Χαμογέλασα πριν πληκτρολογήσω τον αριθμό του. Τον είχα περάσει στην μνήμη του κινητού μου το προηγούμενο βράδυ. 

"Παρακαλώ;" ακούστηκε η βαθιά φωνή του. 

"Shannon;" 

"Ellie! Ισχύει για σήμερα έτσι;"

"Ναι, για αυτό σε πείρα. Τελικά τι θα κάνουμε;" ρώτησα 

"Θέλεις να έρθεις σπίτι μου; Θα είναι και τα παιδιά από το συγκρότημα!" πρότεινε. 

"Δεν ξέρω.." είπα διστακτικά. 

"Θα δούμε ταινία. Κερνάω ποπκόρν." χαμογέλασα, δεν μπορούσα να του αρνηθώ.

"Μα ο αδερφός σου;" 

"Θα είναι μια χαρά." 

"Εντάξει." απάντησα. 

"Ωραία μικρή. Σε μία ώρα θα περάσω να σε πάρω." γιατί όλοι μου δίνουν τόσο λίγο χρόνο; 

"Ανυπομονώ." απάντησα γλύκα και κλείσαμε το τηλέφωνο.   
  
Πήγα στην ντουλάπα μου και έψαξα για κάτι της προκοπής να βάλω. Κατέληξα σε ένα μαύρο φανελάκι με μία ελαφρός φαρδιά μπλούζα που έπεφτε στον ώμο σε χρώμα βαθύ μπλε. Ένα σκούρο τζιν σορτσάκι και από κάτω ένα ζευγάρι μποτάκια. Βάφτηκα απλά με λίγο eyeliner στα μάτια και ένα ελαφρός κόκκινο κραγιόν στα χείλη μου. Μετά από λίγη ώρα το κουδούνι χτύπησε. Άρπαξα το τζάκετ μου και κατέβηκα κάτω.   
  
Ο Shannon με περίμενε και κοίταζε αμήχανα τριγύρω του. Άφησα ένα γλυκό φιλί στο μάγουλο του. 

"Προς τι όλη αυτή η αμηχανία;" 

"Να, εκεί θα είναι αρκετός κόσμος.. Και δεν ξέρω.. απλά.. εγώ...και όλα γίνονται αρκετά γρήγορα..." φοβόταν. Το έβλεπα στα μάτια του. 

"Ηρέμησε! Αν είναι για αυτό που νομίζω, δεν αφορά κανέναν άλλο εκτός από εμάς τους δύο. Εξάλλου από πότε είναι κακό να κάνεις σεξ;" 

"Σωστό και αυτό" πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα. 

"Ωραία, είμαι καλά. Πάμε." είπε και με τράβηξε προς μία μηχανή.. το μόνο που ένιωθα ήταν τρόμος και το σώμα μου να αρνείται να κινηθεί.

"Shannon... Όσο και να σε εκτιμάω.. Δεν ανεβαίνω σε μηχανή." είπα τρομαγμένα. 

"Χθες το βράδυ δεν είχες πρόβλημα." είπε ειρωνικά. 

"Χθες το βράδυ δεν ήξερα τι έκανα." 

"Αυτό, είναι μια μεγάλη αλήθεια." χαμογέλασε στην σκέψη. "Με εμπιστεύεσαι;" 

"Όχι;"

"Ωραία, τότε θα πάω πίσω και θα στείλω τον Jared να έρθει να σε πάρει με το αυτοκίνητο."   
Χωρίς δεύτερη κουβέντα ανέβηκα πάνω στην μηχανή. Μου έδωσε ένα κράνος.

"Αν μας σκοτώσεις.. θα σε σκοτώσω!" είπα φοβισμένα. 

"Μα θα είμαστε ήδη νεκροί!" με κορόιδεψε και ξεκίνησε την μηχανή.   
  
Παρά την μεγάλη ταχύτητα, οδηγούσε καλά. Ένιωθα την αδρεναλίνη να κυλάει στις φλέβες μου. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά βρισκόμασταν έξω από το σπίτι του. Έβγαλα το κράνος και του το έδωσα. Μου χαμογέλασε και με τράβηξε προς την πόρτα.   
  
Το σπίτι αυτή την φορά ήταν φωτισμένο και διέκρινα το γκαζόν την ξύλινη πόρτα τον χαμηλό φωτισμό από τα παράθυρα. Ο Shannon άνοιξε την πόρτα και μπήκαμε μέσα σε ένα μικρό δωμάτιο με δύο πόρτες. Αναγνώρισα την μία, οδηγούσε στο σαλόνι. Η άλλη νομίζω οδηγούσε στην κουζίνα. Μου έβγαλε το τζάκετ, το κρέμασε στον καλόγερο από ξύλο κερασιάς που βρισκόταν πίσω από την πόρτα. Του χαμογέλασα και τον ευχαρίστησα και με τράβηξε πιο βαθιά μέσα σε αυτό το δωμάτιο που υπήρχε μία άλλη πόρτα. 

"Η αίθουσα προβολών" μου είπε και άνοιξε την πόρτα αφήνοντας με να περάσω. Κατέβηκα μερικά σκαλάκια και βρέθηκα σε ένα αρκετά μεγάλο δωμάτιο, ντυμένο με σκούρα κόκκινη ταπετσαρία ώστε να θυμίζει αίθουσα κινηματογράφου. Ένα μεγάλο άσπρο πανί, κάλυπτε το απέναντι από εμένα τοίχο και μερικές πολυθρόνες στεκόντουσαν αντικριστά του. Στα αριστερά, υπήρχαν μακριές κουρτίνες, που οι άκρες τους, χάιδευαν απαλά την επιφάνεια του πατώματος. Ευχήθηκα να είχα και εγώ κάτι τέτοιο στο σπίτι μου.   
  
Μέσα στην αίθουσα υπήρχαν αρκετά άτομα που δεν γνώριζα, μαζί με κάποιον που εύχομαι να μην το είχα κάνει ποτέ. Τον είδα να είναι ξαπλωμένος σε ένα από τα καναπεδάκια, οι καφετί παντόφλες του έκαναν την διαφορά. Δεν με είχε δει, κρατούσε ένα μεγάλο μπολ με ποπκόρν και σιγά-σιγά άδειαζε το περιεχόμενο του. Ήθελα να γελάσω με το θέαμα αλλά δεν το έκανα.   
  
Ο Shannon με τράβηξε στην αγκαλιά του και με πήγε προς το μέρος όλων αυτών των ανθρώπων που τώρα με κοιτούσαν με περιέργεια. Κοίταξα πάλι τον Jared. 

"Ellie," με το άκουσμα του ονόματος μου το κεφάλι του Jared γύρισε και με κοίταξε έκπληκτος. "από εδώ, ο Tomo, ένας άστεγος τύπος που ταΐζουμε, και η Vicky" μου έδειξε έναν τύπο με μακριά μαύρα μαλλιά και ένα γλυκό μουσάκι, ο οποίος κοιτούσε τον Shannon σαν ειρωνικά, μαζί με μία κοπέλα, αρκετά μικροκαμωμένη, με μαύρα μαλλιά και αφέλειες. Τα μάτια της ήταν μεγάλα και γαλάζια και με κοιτούσαν γλυκά.

"Χαίρω πολύ," χαμογέλασα και έτεινα το χέρι μου να τους χαιρετήσω. Με χαιρέτησαν και συνέχισε τις συστάσεις. 

"Αυτός είναι ο Tim και η κοπέλα του η Venia." ο Tim ήταν από αυτούς τους άντρες που νόμιζες φαινόταν σκληρός αλλά τα μάτια του ήταν παιδικά και ντροπαλά, η Venia από την άλλη φώναξε 'MARSHUGS' και τύλιξε τα χέρια της πάνω μου σε μία σφιχτή αγκαλιά. "Η Venia είναι αδερφή του Tomo." με ενημέρωσε ο Shannon και χαμογέλασε καθώς η Venia με άφησε και πήγε πάλι δίπλα από τον Tim, ο Τim έμπλεξε τα δάχτυλα του μαζί με τα δικά της και με το άλλο του χέρι, την χάιδεψε γλυκά στο πρόσωπο. Κατέπνιξα ένα γελάκι.   
  
"Τον Jared, τον ξέρεις ήδη." μου είπε κοροϊδευτικά ο Shannon. Πήγα προς το μέρος του Jared. Τα μεγάλα μπλε του μάτια με κοίταξαν με ενόχληση. 

"Πάλι εσύ εδώ;" με ρώτησε και έφαγε άλλη μία χούφτα ποπκόρν.

"Ελπίζω να ευχαριστήθηκες τα σαράντα χρόνια ζωής σου χωρίς εμένα, γιατί τώρα δεν θα με ξεφορτωθείς εύκολα." του πέταξα με κακία. 

"Είναι θέμα χρόνου να σε βαρεθεί." μου αντιγύρισε. 

"Αυτός; ναι, μπορεί... Άλλος είναι το θέμα... " του έριξα ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο νόημα. Με αγνόησε και ξανακοίταξε τα ποπκόρν του, σαν να μην του μίλησα καθόλου. Το ήξερα ότι είχε εκνευρίσει, το ένιωθα και το ευχαριστιόμουν.   
  
Πήγα πάλι στον Shannon και πήραμε θέση. Τα φώτα έκλεισαν και η ταινία άρχισε. Δεν παρακολούθησα καθόλου, κοιτούσα τριγύρω μου και προσπαθούσα να συνειδητοποιήσω στο που βρισκόμουν.   
  
Αν το πάρουμε αντικειμενικά ο μόνος που παρακολουθούσε ήταν ο Jared. Η Venia με τον Tim πείραζαν ο ένας τον άλλον, ο Tomo με την Vicky κοιτούσαν ο ένας τον άλλον, εγώ με τον Shannon, κοροϊδεύαμε τους γύρω μας. Γελάγαμε σε όλη την διάρκεια της ταινίας, ο Jared μας έκανε παρατήρηση κάθε δέκα λεπτά αλλά μετά κοίταγε ατάραχος την ταινία του. Είχα καιρό να διασκεδάσω τόσο. Μόλις οι τίτλοι τέλους έπεσαν ο Jared άνοιξε πάλι τα φώτα και μας κοίταξε άγρια. Εμείς βάλαμε τα γέλια πάλι. Τον είχαμε εκνευρίσει πολύ, αλλά δεν μίλησε... απλά μας έριχνε δολοφονικές ματιές. Και συγκεκριμένα σε εμένα. Αυτό με έκανε να το διασκεδάζω ακόμα πιο πολύ...


	6. Chapter 6

_Θάρρος ή Αλήθεια;_

  
Ο Shannon σηκώθηκε και πήγε προς τις μακριές κουρτίνες. Τις άνοιξε φανερώνοντας μία μεγάλη τζαμαρία που μας χώριζε από την πίσω αυλή. Υπήρχε μία μεγάλη πισίνα που φωτιζόταν γύρω-γύρω. Το κομμένο γκαζόν, ο καθαρός βραδινός ουρανός. Όλα δημιουργούσαν μία ήρεμη και γαλήνια ατμόσφαιρα. Τα μάτια του Shannon με παρακολουθούσαν. Το βλέμμα του έκρυβε πολλά. Πέρασα την γλώσσα μου πάνω από τα χείλη μου και δάγκωσα απαλά το κάτω χείλος μου καθώς τον κοιτούσα στα μάτια. 

"Πάμε στο σαλόνι;" πρότεινε η Vicky.   
  
Έγνεψα καταφατικά και ο Shannon ήρθε και με βοήθησε να σηκωθώ. Τύλιξε το χέρι του γύρω από τους ώμους μου ελαφρά και τύλιξα το δικό μου γύρω από την μέση του. Καθώς προχωράγαμε προς το σαλόνι ο Shannon μου εξιστορούσε πράγματα από την παιδική του ηλικία. Πραγματικά ζιζάνια έτσι θα τα χαρακτήριζε κανείς τα αδέρφια Leto όταν ήταν μικρά. 

"Και τρέχαμε και οι δύο. Ήταν πιο γρήγορος από εμένα, αλλά πάντα πιο απρόσεκτος. Και καθώς τον κυνηγούσα έπεσε πάνω σε εκείνο το δέντρο" είπε και γέλαγε, αν δεν με κρατούσε πιθανόν να έπεφτα κάτω από τα γέλια. Φαντάστηκα έναν μικρό Jared να τρέχει πάνω κάτω και να φωνάζει και ξαφνικά να πέφτει σε ένα δέντρο.

"Ήταν εννέα χρονών και εγώ δέκα. Είχα ανησυχήσει τόσο πολύ τότε, δεν άφηνα κανέναν να τον ακουμπήσει εκτός από την μητέρα μας. Φοβόμουν..." είπε νοσταλγικά.

"Αλλά η εικόνα είναι πολύ αστεία. Μακάρι να μπορούσες να το δεις." γέλασε πάλι. Ήξερα ότι ο Jared και ο Shannon είναι δεμένα αδέρφια. Είχαν ένα κώδικα, σαν να είναι το ίδιο άτομο σε διαφορετικά σώματα... Ήταν αξιαγάπητοι. Αλλά και πάλι ο Jared ήταν πολύ ενοχλητικός.   
  
Μπήκαμε μέσα στο σαλόνι, με τον φωτισμό μπορούσα να διακρίνω τα απαλά χρώματα στους τοίχους, το πέτρινο τζάκι, όλα τα έπιπλα είχαν την απόχρωση του πάγου. Όπως και ο μεγάλος γωνιακός καναπές μπροστά μας. Καθίσαμε στο σαλόνι η διάταξη ήταν κάπως έτσι:   
H Vicky στα πόδια του Tomo δίπλα η Venia στα πόδια του Tim εγώ στην αγκαλιά του Shannon και ο Jared. Συζητάγαμε διάφορα θέματα, από μουσική, κινηματογράφο, την δουλειά. Όταν πιάσαμε τα περιβαλλοντολογικά ήταν το μόνο θέμα που εγώ και ο Jared κάναμε μία ουσιαστική συζήτηση, χωρίς να ειρωνευτεί ο ένας τον άλλον. Μπορεί να ήταν εκνευριστικός, ξενέρωτος, ενοχλητικός, ψώνιο και άλλα πολλά, αλλά στο θέμα περιβάλλον γινόταν ξαφνικά από τους πιο ενδιαφέρον ανθρώπους στον πλανήτη. Μιλήσαμε για το φαινόμενο του θερμοκηπίου, τα είδη προς εξαφάνιση, την ρύπανση. Από ένα σημείο συζητούσαμε μόνοι μας, δεν το κατάλαβα με την πρώτη, είχα απορροφηθεί τόσο πολύ που δεν παρατήρησα την ησυχία, απλά μας παρατηρούσαν. 

Η φωνή μου έσβησε και κοίταξα τριγύρω μου. 

"Τι;" ρώτησα μπερδεμένα. 

"Τίποτα" είπε ο Shannon και χαμογέλασε. 

"Τι θα κάνουμε τώρα;" περίμενα για κάποια πρόταση. 

"Να παίξουμε ένα παιχνίδι!" είπε ενθουσιασμένα η Venia. 

"ΜΑΞΙΛΑΡΟΠΟΛΕΜΟΣ!!!" φώναξε ο Tomo και πέταξε ένα μαξιλάρι στο πρόσωπο του Shannon. Του έριξε ένα 'είσαι τόσο νεκρός' βλέμμα, άρπαξε ένα μαξιλάρι και έπεσε πάνω στον Tomo φωνάζοντας "Αυτός είναι πόλεμος!".   
  
Άρχισε να τον χτυπάει με το μαξιλάρι στο πρόσωπο, μέχρι που κατάφερε να καλυφθεί. Κάθε προσπάθεια του για άμυνα είχε πέσει στο κενό.   
Ο Tim είχε πέσει κάτω και γέλαγε, ο Jared κρατούσε το στομάχι του και είχε ξαπλώσει στον καναπέ και γέλαγε. Η Venia και εγώ απλά καθόμασταν και σχολιάζαμε όσο πιο παραστατικά μπορούσαμε τον αγώνα. H Vicky από την άλλη προσπαθούσε να σταματήσει τον Shannon. Κάποια στιγμή ο Tomo άρχισε να φωνάζει: 

"Δείξε έλεος!" ο Shannon τον ξαναχτύπησε με το μαξιλάρι 

"Παραδώσου!" 

"Εντάξει, κέρδισες! Φύγε από πάνω μου τώρα!" του είπε. Ο Shannon περήφανα ήρθε και κάθισε πάλι δίπλα μου φουσκώνοντας το στήθος από περηφάνια σαν τα κοκόρια. 

"Δεν θα το αφήσω έτσι Leto!" του είπε ο Tomo. Το βαθύ γέλιο του Shannon ακούστηκε καθώς του είπε "Έλα στον μπαμπά!". Τον έσπρωξα λίγο για να σταματήσει. Η Venia προσπαθούσε να ηρεμήσει τον Tim και η Vicky κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά της τον Tomo και του ψιθύριζε "Καημένο μωράκι μου" και τον χάιδευε παρηγορητικά στη πλάτη.   
  
Μόλις τα πράγματα άρχισαν να ηρεμούν ήμουν η πρώτη που μίλησα. 

"Τελικά θα παίξουμε κάτι;" 

"Όχι" απάντησε ο Jared γρήγορα. 

"Εσένα ποιος σου είπε να μιλήσεις;" του πέταξα. 

"Πρώτον, είσαι στο δικό μου σπίτι και δεύτερον, σεβασμός στους μεγαλύτερους!" γέλασα με την έκφραση του. Ήταν σοβαρός και είχε ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο για να με εκνευρίσει. 

"Εντάξει παππού, τελικά θα παίξουμε τίποτα;" είπε η Venia. Δεν της απάντησε. Απλά την αγριοκοίταξε.   
  
"Τι λέτε για θάρρος ή αλήθεια; " πρότεινε η Vicky. 

"Nαι!" είπα ενθουσιασμένα. 

"Όχι." είπε ο Jared. Του έριξα ένα άγριο βλέμμα και του έβγαλα την γλώσσα. Δεν περίμενα την αντίδραση του και κοίταξα αλλού. 

"Δεν είμαστε λίγο μεγάλοι για αυτό το παιχνίδι;" ρώτησε ο Tomo 

"Δεν είσαι λίγο μεγάλος για να χάνεις σε μαξιλαροπόλεμο." του πέταξε η Venia. Όλοι αρχίσαμε πάλι να γελάμε. Ο Tomo την κοίταξε πληγωμένα, εκείνη τύλιξε τα χέρια της παιχνιδιάρικα γύρω από τον λαιμό του. 

"Αφού ξέρεις ότι σε λατρεύω!" είπε και τον έσφιξε πάνω της. 

"Και εγώ σε αγαπώ, αλλά με το να μου σπάσεις το λαιμό δεν είναι κίνηση αγάπης!" 

"Σωστά." είπε γελώντας και τον άφησε. 

"Άρα θα παίξουμε θάρρος ή αλήθεια;" ρώτησε ο Tim. 

"Εγώ δεν έχω πρόβλημα. Αλλά, αν κάποιος αρνηθεί να κάνει κάτι ή να πει κάτι πάνω από τρεις φορές.. θα τον ρίξω στην πισίνα" δήλωσε ο Shannon και κοίταξε τον Tomo.   
  
"Αρχίζω! Tomo, θάρρος ή αλήθεια;" είπε ο Tim 

"Γιατί εγώ;" 

"Πες Tomo!" είπε η Venia. 

"Καλά, θάρρος. Και μικρή πρόσεχε λίγο." την πείραξε ο Tomo. 

"Δοκίμασε με!" του πέταξε η Venia. 

"Ηρεμήστε! Τολμάς να μείνεις μόνο με το εσώρουχο." τον προκάλεσε ο Tim και σήκωσε το ένα του φρύδι. 

"Τα έχεις με την αδερφή μου, και την πέφτεις σε εμένα;" είπε ο Tomo προσβεβλημένα. Άρχισα να γελάω. 

"Τomo, θα το κάνεις;" τον ρώτησε ο Shannon. 

"Ματάκηδες όλοι σας!" είπε και άρχισε να ξεντύνετε. Κατά την διάρκεια του όλου σκηνικού εγώ με τον Shannon βγάζαμε περίεργους ήχους και ο Τim σφύριζε. Μόλις έβγαλε και το παντελόνι του, κάθισε ατάραχος δίπλα στην Vicky.   
  
"Σειρά μου! Jared, θάρρος ή αλήθεια;" είπε ο Tomo. 

"Αλήθεια" απάντησε ήρεμα εκείνος. 

"Τι συμβαίνει στην ερωτική σου ζωή αυτή την στιγμή;" ρώτησε με νόημα. Ένιωθα τους παλμούς μου να ανεβαίνουν καθώς περίμενα την απάντηση του. 

"Γιατί σε ενδιαφέρει τόσο;" 

"Δεν ενδιαφέρει καθόλου με ποιες πας. Άλλα οι Echelon, πεθαίνουν να μάθουν! Εξάλλου, δεν είχα τίποτα να γράψω στο twitter." είπε αδιάφορα και έψαξε το κινητό του. 

"Δεν θα βγάλεις την προσωπική μου ζωή στο διαδίκτυο!" του απάντησε. 

"Τι έχεις να κρύψεις;" τον προκάλεσε ο Tim. 

"Τίποτα." 

"Ωραία, τότε απάντα ή πέσε στην πισίνα, πριν σε ρίξω εγώ." τον προειδοποίησε ο Shannon. Τα μάτια του συνάντησαν τα δικά μου, για ένα κλάσμα του δευτερολέπτου. 

"Δεν έχω τίποτα να πω." είπε απλά και ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του. 

"Δεν σου αρέσει καμία;" του είπε με νόημα η Venia. 

"Όχι" γιατί αυτό μου δημιουργούσε ένα κύμα απογοήτευσης. 

"Λες ψέματα," είπε ο Shannon, "είσαι καλός ηθοποιός, αλλά φριχτός ψεύτης. "

"Εντάξει, μου αρέσει κάποια, μπορούμε να το αφήσουμε εκεί;" γκρίνιαξε. Ένιωσα σαν κάποιος να μου τρυπούσε με πολλές βελόνες την καρδιά. Ήταν περίεργο... Προσπάθησα να το αγνοήσω.   
  
"Είμαστε στο σπίτι των Leto, και ο Jared μόλις μας είπε..." μουρμούρησε ο Tomo καθώς έγραφε στο κινητό του. 

"Αν αυτό το tweet δημοσιευθεί... Θα ξυπνήσεις, γλόμπος και αμούστακος... ξέρω που μένεις..." τον απείλησε ο Jared. Αυτόματα το κινητό του έπεσε από τα χέρια του και αρχίσαμε πάλι να γελάμε.   
  
"Venia... Θάρρος ή αλήθεια;" 

"Αλήθεια." απάντησε. Ο Jared χαμογέλασε πονηρά. 

"Ποιο είναι το πιο kinky πράγμα που έχει κάνει ποτέ;"

"Τι έγινε Leto; Ξεμείναμε από ιδέες;" του απάντησε ειρωνικά. Η Venia κοίταξε τον Tim. Εκείνος της χαμογέλασε ντροπαλά. 

"Δεν θέλω να ακούω!" είπε ο Tomo και έκλεισε τα αυτιά του με τα χέρια του και τα μάτια του και άρχισε να φωνάζει 'λαλαλαλαλα' για να καλύψει τους ήχους. Η Venia τον έσπρωξε για να σταματήσει. 

"Τίποτα το τρομερό, μόνο χειροπέδες έχουμε χρησιμοποιήσει. Τα άλλα τα αφήνω να τα βάζεις στα βίντεο κλιπ σου, Leto" όλοι άρχισαν να γελάνε και να φωνάζουν πράγματα όπως 'τι σου είπε' ή 'στο βούλωσε η μικρή' εκτός από τον Τomo που ακόμα κρατούσε κλειστά τα αυτιά του και τα μάτια του. Τους κοίταζα μπερδεμένα. Ο Shannon έφερε τα χείλη του στο αφτί μου και μου είπε να ψάξω το hurricane και θα καταλάβω. Ο Jared την έβρισε και μετά άρχισε και εκείνος να γελάει.   
  
Δεν είχα καταλάβει τι γινόταν μέχρι που το όνομα μου ακούστηκε.

"Ellie;" 

"Ναι;"

"Θάρρος ή αλήθεια;" με ρώτησε η Venia. Σκέφτηκα για λίγο. 

"Θάρρος." απάντησα χαλαρά. Χαμογέλασε πονηρά. _Ας μην πει κάτι με τον Jared, ας μην πει κάτι με τον Jared και θα το κάνω!_ σκέφτηκα. 

"Έχεις το θάρρος, να ανέβεις πάνω στον Shannon και να τον φιλήσεις;" 

"Venia!" φώναξε ο Tomo. 

"Ναι, γιατί είναι κάτι που δεν το έχω κάνει ποτέ..." απάντησε μέσα από τα δόντια της. 

"Δεν ακούω!" φώναξε πάλι και έκλεισε τα αυτιά του. 

"Tomo." του είπε η Vicky και του κατέβασε τα χέρια του. 

"Θα το κάνεις;" επέμεινε. Κοίταξα τον Shannon, άφησε τα χέρια του ελεύθερα να ακουμπήσουν πάνω στον καναπέ και έπεσε λίγο πιο κάτω ώστε να είναι μισοξαπλωμένος.

"Ελεύθερα!" είπε και περίμενε. Κοίταξα τον Jared, φαινόταν.. θυμωμένος; Το βλέμμα μας συναντήθηκε και κοίταξε αλλού. Χαμογέλασα και κοίταξα πάλι τον Shannon πριν ανέβω πάνω του. Κυριολεκτικά τον καβάλησα. Ένιωσα τον ανδρισμό του σε ένα πολύ συγκεκριμένο σημείο του σώματος μου. Μου χαμογέλασε και κράτησε την μέση μου ώστε να με σταθεροποιήσει. Αυτό μου έφερε εικόνες από το χθεσινό πρωί. To αριστερό μου χέρι άγγιξε τις γωνίες του προσώπου του. Έφτασα αρκετά κοντά του και ένιωθα την γλυκιά του ανάσα στο πρόσωπο μου. Πλησίασα κι άλλο ώσπου τα χείλη μας συναντήθηκαν και κινούνταν μαζί, γλυκά, τρυφερά. Κάποια στιγμή κάτι άλλαξε. Έγινε πιο πιεστικός και άρχισε να βαθαίνει το φιλί μας. Τα χέρια μου, κινήθηκαν και μπλέχτηκαν στα μαλλιά του τραβώντας απαλά μερικές τούφες, αναπνοή μου άρχισε να αυξάνει ρυθμούς καθώς τα χέρια του πίεσαν το σβέρκο μου κολλώντας με πιο κοντά του. Η γλώσσα του άγγιξε το κάτω χείλος μου, ζητώντας να ανοίξω το στόμα μου. Όλα τα αποθέματα αέρα που είχα άρχισαν να εξαφανίζονται καθώς οι γλώσσες μας χόρευαν μαζί. Το χέρι του Shannon μετακινήθηκε πάλι στην μέση μου, χάιδεψε τους γλουτούς μου φέρνοντας το σώμα μου ακόμα πιο κοντά στο δικό του. Μετά κράτησε την άκρη από το φανελάκι μου και άρχισε να το σηκώνει αργά. Κάποιος έβηξε υπενθυμίζοντας μου την παρουσία του κόσμου γύρω μας. Σταμάτησα το φιλί και κάθισα πάλι δίπλα του προσπαθώντας να επαναφέρω την αναπνοή μου στο κανονικό.   
  
"Έχουμε δωμάτια, που μπορείτε να συνεχίσετε." είπε ο Tomo και γέλασε. Χαμογέλασα και κοίταξα τριγύρω μου, η Venia ήταν έτοιμη να τσιρίξει, ο Tomo και ο Tim γελάγανε και σχολιάζοντας και η Vicky χαχάνιζε. Ο Jared απλά χαμογελούσε, ή τουλάχιστον προσπαθούσε.   
  
"Σειρά μου!" είπα και συνεχίσαμε το παιχνίδι. Αρνήθηκα δύο φορές να κάνω κάτι, γιατί είχε σχέση με τον Jared. Την πρώτη ο Tomo μου ζήτησε να τον χουφτώσω και την δεύτερη ήταν ο Shannon που είπε να μας κλείσουν σε ένα δωμάτιο μαζί. Ήθελε να δει τι θα γίνει, είπε. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά της Vicky. 

"Venia! Θάρρος ή αλήθεια;" 

"Θάρρος." είπε, χωρίς να το σκεφτεί. Το βλέμμα της Vicky σκοτείνιασε και χαμογέλασε διαβολικά. 

"Έχεις το θάρρος..." παύση "να αγγίξεις τα μαλλιά του Jared;" κανένας δεν μίλησε. Όλοι κοιτούσαν την Venia που εκείνη κοίταγε τον Jared παιχνιδιάρικα. Αντίθετα εκείνος, της έριχνε δολοφονικές ματιές, στην θέση της δεν θα το τολμούσα.   
Η Venia πήγε στην Vicky και της ψιθύρισε κάτι στο αυτί και εκείνη έγνεψε καταφατικά. Μετά η Venia ξανακάθισε ατάραχη στην θέση της χωρίς να κάνει τίποτα και κοίταξε εμένα.   
  
"Εllie, θάρρος ή αλήθεια;" ο Jared την κοίταξε καχύποπτα. 

"Θάρρος" είπα. 

"Έχεις το θάρρος να φιλήσεις τον Jared;" τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν διάπλατα και ευχόμουν να μην σοβαρολογούσε. 

"Που;" 

"Κανονικά, στο στόμα. Αλλά αυτή την φορά να μην γυρίσουμε ερωτική ταινία παρακαλώ!" είπε και κοίταξε τον Shannon. 

"Είναι σίγουρο ότι δεν θα τον κλείσουν μέσα για παιδεραστία;" ρώτησα και τον κοίταξα. Τον είχε ενοχλήσει. 

"Ο Shannon είναι μεγαλύτερος, αλλά δεν είχες πρόβλημα." μου απάντησε. 

"Δεν μετράει αν το θέλεις, εδώ κινδυνεύει η σωματική μου ακεραιότητα!" 

"Θα το κάνεις ή όχι;" 

"Μπορώ να πάρω το αλήθεια;" είπα αμήχανα. 

"Τα πράγματα είναι απλά. Ή το κάνεις, ή κάνεις μπλουμ." μου είπε ο Tim.   
  
Δεν ήθελα να με βρέξουν. Σηκώθηκα από την θέση μου και κάθισα ανάμεσα στα αδέρφια Leto. Έστρεψα το σώμα μου προς τον Jared και άφησα τον εαυτό μου να βυθιστεί σε αυτούς τους δύο μπλε ωκεανούς. Δεν έκανε κανένα έξυπνο σχόλιο, δεν αντέδρασε, απλά με κοίταζε. Περίμενε να κινηθώ. Οι γωνίες του προσώπου του, το τετράγωνο πηγούνι του, η γλυκιά του μύτη και αυτά τα δύο μπλε, μεγάλα, παιδικά μάτια. Δεν τον είχα ξαναδεί να με κοιτάει έτσι, ήταν τρυφερός. Ήθελα να τον αγγίξω. Άπλωσα το χέρι μου και χάιδεψα απαλά το μάγουλό του. Τα μάτια του έκλεισαν και πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα. Τόσα πολλά και μπερδεμένα συναισθήματα...   
  
Ήθελα να πάω πιο κοντά, να αγγίξω με τα χείλη μου κάθε πιθαμή αυτού του τέλειου προσώπου. Αλλά δεν το έκανα. Απλά τον κοίταζα και εκείνος εμένα. Ήταν λάθος αυτό που μου δημιουργούσε. Θυμήθηκα γιατί δεν έπρεπε να νιώθω έτσι, ότι με αντιπαθούσε. Μάλωσα τον εαυτό μου γιατί άφησα την εξωτερική του ομορφιά να με παρασύρει. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου με δύναμη και πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα

"Σήμερα όμως!" φώναξε o Tomo. Ξανάνοιξα τα μάτια του και με κοίταζε απορημένα. Πήγα αργά το πρόσωπο μου προς το δικό του. Τα χείλη μας ήταν μόνο μερικά εκατοστά μακριά, ένιωθα την αναπνοή του που γινόταν πιο γρήγορα πάνω στο δέρμα μου. Και τότε απομακρύνθηκα.   
  
"Συγνώμη αλλά δεν μπορώ να το κάνω. Ήταν πολύ κοντά μου και μου ήρθε αναγούλα." είπα με μία έκφραση αηδίας ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπο μου. Δεν ήταν αλήθεια. Ένιωθα τόσο μπερδεμένη. Η Venia μας κοιτούσε περίεργα και συγκεκριμένα τον Jared. Tον είδα να κλείνει τα μάτια του και να παίρνει άλλη μία βαθιά ανάσα. Και τότε σηκώθηκε. 

"Έχασες!" μου είπε ήρεμα και χαμογέλασε. 

"Ναι..." είπα και σηκώθηκα και εγώ. 

"Ώρα για μπλουμ!" συνέχισε. Ένιωσα τα πόδια μου να χάνουν το έδαφος και πριν το καταλάβω βρισκόμουν στην αγκαλιά του Jared. 

"Άσε με κάτω!" 

"Οι κανόνες είναι κανόνες!" 

"Άφησε με κάτω!" απαίτησα πάλι. Προσπάθησα να παλέψω να τον χτυπήσω αλλά ήταν πολύ πιο δυνατός από εμένα.   
Κατεβήκαμε τις σκάλες της αίθουσας προβολών. Με κρατούσε λες και ζύγιζα πέντε κιλά. Όταν αρχίσαμε να φτάνουμε στην πισίνα. Έκρυψα το κεφάλι μου φοβισμένα στο στήθος του.

"Σε παρακαλώ." του ζήτησα φοβισμένα. 

"Οι κανόνες είναι κανόνες." επανέλαβε. 

"Jared, δεν καταλαβαίνεις.. δεν ξέρω.." και τότε με έριξε μέσα στην πισίνα. "Δεν ξέρω κολύμπι ηλίθιε!" άρχισα να φωνάζω και κουνάω ατσούμπαλα τα χέρια μου πάνω κάτω προσπαθώντας να κολυμπήσω. Μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα τα χέρια του βρέθηκαν τυλιγμένα γύρω μου και προσπαθούσε να με βγάλει στην επιφάνεια. Το νερό ήταν κρύο και έτρεμα ελαφρά. Τα πρόσωπα μας απείχαν μερικά εκατοστά μακριά το ένα με το άλλο πάλι. Με κοιτούσε στα μάτια, φοβισμένα. 

"Τελικά, δεν με μισείς όσο νόμιζα." του είπα ειρωνικά. 

"Γιατί το λες αυτό;" 

"Γιατί έπεσες να με σώσεις αμέσως."

"Απλά δεν ήθελα να με κατηγορήσουν για φόνο." μου απάντησε πάλι ειρωνικά.   
Τον έσπρωξα από πάνω μου και κινήθηκα προς την σκάλα. 

"Ξέρεις να κολυμπάς!" με κατηγόρησε. 

"Τι νόμιζες ότι θα σε άφηνα να πάρεις την δόξα γιατί με πέταξες στην πισίνα; Ικανοποιούσε αρκετά τον εγωισμό σου, επειδή ένιωθες πιο δυνατός από εμένα;" φώναξα καθώς έβγαινα έξω. Προχώρησα προς την αίθουσα προβολών. Έσταζα ολόκληρη και κρύωνα. Τα ρούχα μου κολλούσαν πάνω μου, ήμουν ένα χάλι. Έβγαλα τα παπούτσια μου, μπήκα μέσα και προσχώρησα προς το σαλόνι όπου βρισκόντουσαν οι υπόλοιποι. Άνοιξα την πόρτα αργά και μπήκα μέσα. Και τότε όλοι άρχισαν να γελάνε. Σταύρωσα τα χέρια μου κοντά στο στήθος μου και περίμενα να τελειώσουν. Μετά από λίγο ακολούθησε ένα Jared βρεγμένος με ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο στα χείλη του. Τότε όλοι ξέσπασαν σε ένα πιο δυνατό γέλιο.

"Πώς τα κατάφερες;" 

"Με τράβηξε μέσα" είπε και γέλασε. Γιατί να πει ψέματα;

"Ναι, τον τράβηξα μέσα..." συνέχισα εκνευρισμένα. 

"Shannon; Μπορείς να με πας σπίτι μου;" 

"Θέλεις να σου δώσω μερικά ρούχα πρώτα;" είπε και χαμογέλασε. 

"Ναι, παρακαλώ." τον κοίταξα παρακλητικά.   
  
Τον ακολούθησα. Πήγαμε πάνω στο δωμάτιο του και μου έδωσε τα πιο μικρά ρούχα που είχε, για να μου κάνουν και μία πετσέτα. Αφού ντύθηκα και σκούπισα το σώμα μου όσο καλύτερα μπορούσα φόρεσα τα ρούχα που μου έδωσε. Είχαν παντού την μυρωδιά του σώματος του. Μου ήταν τόσο οικία πλέον αυτή η μυρωδιά που μου άρεσε. Με εξέπληξε ευχάριστα το γεγονός ότι μου έκαναν, αν και με έκαναν να μοιάζω με ράπερ. Ο Shannon άρχισε να με πειράζει, εγώ γέλαγα και του ανταπέδωσα ότι μου έκανε. Μέχρι που προσπάθησε να με γαργαλήσει. Άρχισα να τρέχω γύρω- γύρω στο δωμάτιο και να πηδάω πάνω στο κρεβάτι. μέχρι που έφτασα στην πόρτα και κατάφερα να κατέβω κάτω. Έτρεξα και πήγα μέσα στο καθιστικό πάλι. Κάθισα δίπλα στον Tim που ήταν αρκετά πιο ψιλός από εμένα για να κρυφτώ. Μόλις ήρθε ο Shannon, με είδε και ήρθε απειλητικά προς το μέρος μου. Οι άλλοι μας παρακολουθούσαν και γέλαγαν. Πριν προλάβει να με ακουμπήσει φώναξα "Ανακωχή! Σε παρακαλώ! Κέρδισες!" Με κοίταξε με ένα πονηρό ύφος και δεν είπε τίποτα.  
  
Μετά από λίγο, ο Tomo και η Vicky μας καληνύχτισαν και έφυγαν. Όταν ήρθε η σειρά του Tim και της Venia, η Venia είπε στον Τim να την περιμένει στο αυτοκίνητο. Ο Tim έφυγε και εκείνη πήγε να καληνυχτίσει τον Jared. Και τότε τους είδα να τρέχουν προς την έξοδο. Ο Jared την κυνηγούσε και εκείνη γέλαγε καθώς έτρεχε. Η Venia φώναξε, "πείτε στην Vicky ότι το έκανα" και μπήκε μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο. Άκουσα τον Jared να βλαστημάει και να φτιάχνει τα μαλλιά του. Εγώ με τον Shannon βάλαμε τα γέλια και τότε κατάλαβα γιατί δεν τολμούσαν να ακουμπήσουν τα μαλλιά του.   
  
Αρκετή ώρα αργότερα καθόμασταν με τον Shannon στο δωμάτιο του και μιλάγαμε. Είδα ότι η ώρα είχε πάει τρεις τα ξημερώματα και ζήτησα από τον Shannon να με πάει σπίτι μου.   
Κατεβήκαμε κάτω και πήγα να χαιρετήσω τον Jared. Ήταν στο καθιστικό και διάβαζε ένα βιβλίο. Φαινόταν τόσο ήρεμος. 

"Καληνύχτα." είπα σιγά.

"Τι φεύγεις; Θέλεις να σε πάω εγώ;" πρότεινε. Τον κοίταξα μπερδεμένα.

"Ευχαριστώ, αλλά θα με πάει ο Shannon" του είπα και βγήκα από το δωμάτιο. Κατευθύνθηκα προς την πόρτα και εκεί με περίμενε ο Shannon. Ένιωθα ακόμα μπερδεμένη.

"Περίμενε ένα λεπτό." είπε και πήγε πάλι μέσα στον αδερφό του.

"Ellie, σε πειράζει αν γυρίσεις με τον Jared; Είμαι αρκετά κουρασμένος..." έμοιαζε κουρασμένος. Έγνεψα, και βγήκα έξω από το σπίτι.


	7. Chapter 7

_Teaser_

Ξαναμπήκα μέσα στο σπίτι, όπου είδα τον Jared και τον Shannon να συζητούν χαμηλόφωνα. Ένα χασμουρητό ξέφυγε από τα χείλη μου και εκείνοι σταμάτησαν. 

"Jared, πάμε;" είπα νυσταγμένα. Ήμουν κουρασμένη. Πήγα προς στον Shannon και τον αγκάλιασα. Τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω μου απαλά. Ένιωθα ασφάλεια. 

"Καληνύχτα μικρή." μου ψιθύρισε γλυκά. 

"Καληνύχτα" είπα. Απομακρύνθηκα και άφησα ένα τρυφερό φιλί στο πιγούνι του. Το σιγανό του γέλιο ακούστηκε καθώς εξαφανιζόταν στο βάθος του διαδρόμου. (Ήταν η άλλη πόρτα, δεν ήταν η κουζίνα τελικά ) 

"Πάμε;" ρώτησε ο Jared. Τον ακολούθησα σιωπηλά και μπήκα στο αυτοκίνητο του. Ξεκίνησε. 

"Είσαι πολύ τυχερός" του είπα νοσταλγικά. 

"Γιατί το λες αυτό;" 

"Γιατί ο αδερφός σου είναι φοβερός." εξήγησα. 

"Σε ποιόν τομέα; Τον έχεις δοκιμάσει σε τομείς που ούτε καν θέλω να φανταστώ" είπε κοροϊδεύτηκα και γέλασε. Αποφάσισα ότι δεν είχε νόημα να το συνεχίσω. 

"Δεν ξέρω γιατί με αντιπαθείς τόσο, αλλά δεν αλλάζει την τύχη σου." δήλωσα νυσταγμένα. Δεν περίμενα απάντηση. Βολεύτηκα καλύτερα στο μεγάλο δερμάτινο κάθισμα και επέτρεψα στα μάτια μου να κλείσουν. Μουρμούρησε κάτι για τύχη και συμπάθειες που δεν κατάλαβα.   
  
Ήμουν έτοιμη να με πάρει ο ύπνος, όταν το χέρι του έσπρωξε απαλά το μπράτσο μου. Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και τον κοίταξα νυσταγμένα. 

"Φτάσαμε." μου είπε γλυκά. Πραγματικά δεν τον καταλάβαινα καθόλου. Μου ξέφυγε πάλι ένα χασμουρητό και άνοιξα την πόρτα. Πήγα να βγω έξω αλλά, άλλαξα γνώμη.

"Θέλεις να έρθεις πάνω;" τον ρώτησα και ξέχασα για πιο πράγμα ήθελα να έρθει. Με κοίταξε περίεργα. Κατάλαβα ότι είχε παρεξηγήσει την ερώτηση μου. Προσπάθησα να του εξηγήσω. 

"Περίμενε ένα λεπτό." του ζήτησα και άρχισα να σκέφτομαι. 

"Ναι, σωστά. Για να σου δώσω τα ρούχα του Shannon." έγνεψε καταφατικά και βγήκε έξω από το αυτοκίνητο. Βγήκα και εγώ και κινήθηκα προς την είσοδο. Η διαδρομή μέχρι το διαμέρισμα μου ήταν σιωπηλή. Μπήκαμε μέσα και του υπέδειξα να με περιμένει στο σαλόνι. Ακολούθησε σιωπηλά τις οδηγίες μου. Ήθελα τόσο πολύ να κοιμηθώ που πραγματικά ανυπομονούσα. Έβγαλα τα ρούχα του Shannon από πάνω μου με δυσκολία. Φόρεσα την πιζάμα μου και τις ζεστές μου παντόφλες και πήγα στην κουζίνα. Πρόσθεσα σε ένα μπολ λίγα δημητριακά και γάλα τα άρπαξα και πήγα στο σαλόνι. Άρχισα να τρώω.   
Τον είδα να κοιτάει το παλιό μου πιάνο με ενθουσιασμό. 

"Ξέρεις πιάνο;" τον ρώτησα. Τα μάτια του έπεσαν πάνω στα δικά μου. Χαμογέλασε. 

"Ναι." απάντησε και τα μάτια του έλαμπαν. "Εσύ;" με ρώτησε. 

"Το έχω ξεχάσει. Το μόνο που θυμάμαι είναι το φεγγαράκι μου λαμπρό." του είπα και ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου. 

"Αλήθεια;" 

"Ναι." απάντησα και κινήθηκα προς το πιάνο. Ακούμπησα το μπολ με τα δημητριακά μου πάνω στο τραπεζάκι. Κάθισα στο σκαμνάκι και άνοιξα το κάλυμμα των πλήκτρων. Τα χέρια μου έτρεξαν πάνω στα πλήκτρα του πιάνου και σχημάτιζαν τις νότες του φεγγαράκι μου λαμπρό. Άρχισα να γελάω και να τραγουδάω τους στοίχους. 

Μετά από λίγο άκουσα το σιγανό του γέλιο. Γύρισα και τον κοίταξα. 

"Γιατί εσύ μπορείς κάτι καλύτερο;" τον προκάλεσα. Ήρθε προς το μέρος μου και του έκανα χώρο. Έκατσε δίπλα μου και τα δάχτυλα του γλίστρησαν πάνω στα πλήκτρα. Άρχισε να σιγοτραγουδάει.   
  
N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
'cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on you  
  
Σταμάτησε να παίζει και με κοίταξε.

"Πώς σου φάνηκε;" με ρώτησε. 

"Τι μόνο αυτό;" χαμογέλασε και συνέχισε πάλι να παίζει.   
  
I need you right now  
I need you right now  
  
Τα μάτια του έκλεισαν αργά καθώς τραγουδούσε.  
  
Let's get lost tonight  
You could be my black Kate Moss tonight  
Play secretary, I'm a boss tonight  
And you don't give a damn what they all say right?  
Awesome, the Christian and Christian Dior  
And they don't make 'em like this anymore  
I ask 'cause I'm not sure  
Anybody out there real anymore?  
Bow in the presence of greatness  
'cause right now thou has forsaken us  
You should be honored by my lateness  
That I would even show up to this fakeness  
So go ahead go nuts go ape bitch  
Especially in my pastel on my bapeness  
Act like you can't tell who made this  
New gospel homey, take six, and take this, haters  
  
Ένα στραβό χαμόγελο ζωγράφισε τα χείλη μου, έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και άφησα το κεφάλι μου να ακουμπήσει στον ώμο του κουρασμένα.   
  
I need you right now  
I need you right now  
  
I don't know if you got a man or not,  
If you made plans or not  
God put me in the plans or not  
I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot  
But I know that God put you in front of me  
So how the hell could you front on me?  
There's a thousand you's, there's only one of me  
I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?  
This is Louis Vuitton Don night  
So we gonna do everything that Jared like  
Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike  
Well I'd do anything for a blonde-dike  
And we'll do anything for the limelight  
And we'll do anything when the time's right  
Baby, you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)  
  
I need you right now  
Don't act like I never told you  
  
Απομακρύνθηκα και τον κοίταξα. Η ομορφιά της φωνής του με είχε σοκάρει. 

"Ήταν... όμορφο." είπα μαγεμένη. 

"Ευχαριστώ." είπε και μου χαμογέλασε. Ήταν τόσο όμορφος. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου πάλι με δύναμη και σηκώθηκα. Άρπαξα το μπολ με τα δημητριακά μου και πήγα να του φέρω τα ρούχα του αδερφού του.


	8. Chapter 8

_a fire inside_

**PART I**

  
Κράτησα τα ρούχα του Shannon, καθώς προχωρούσα προς στο καθιστικό του διαμερίσματος μου. Είχε σηκωθεί και παρατηρούσε το δωμάτιο με περιέργεια στο βλέμμα του και ενδιαφέρον. Έβηξα ελαφρά, αυτόματα κάλυψα το στόμα μου.

"Ορίστε" είπα δίνοντας τους τα ρούχα. Τα μάτια του με κοίταξαν έντρομα.

"Είσαι άρρωστη;" με ρώτησε.

"Όχι, ξεροκατάπια" ξανά έβηξα. Η έκφραση του δεν άλλαξε. Προχώρησα προς την πόρτα και με ακολούθησε. Άνοιξα την πόρτα από ευγένεια για να περάσει.

"Καληνύχτα." του είπα. Γύρισε και τα γαλάζια του μάτια συνάντησαν τα δικά μου.

"Καληνύχτα. είπε χαμογελώντας και έκλεισα την πόρτα. Πήγα στο υπνοδωμάτιο μου και άφησα το σώμα μου να βουλιάξει μέσα στο ζεστό μου κρεβάτι.  
  
Όταν ξύπνησα, ο λαιμός μου και το κεφάλι μου πονούσαν. Ένιωθα ότι τα πνευμόνια μου δεν δεχόταν αρκετό αέρα. Έβηξα, λάθος κίνηση. Σηκώθηκα αργά από το κρεβάτι, για να πάω να βρω το κινητό μου. Πληκτρολόγησα τον αριθμό του μόνου ατόμου που ήθελα να μιλήσω. Ήταν το πιο κοντινό μου πρόσωπο στο L.A. Μετά από μερικούς χτύπους, απάντησε.

"Παρακαλώ;" είπε νυσταγμένα.

"Shannon; Η Ellie είμαι." ο ήχος της φωνής μου με τρόμαξε.

"Elli; Μικρή ακούγεσαι χάλια!"

"Κρύωσα." δικαιολογήθηκα.

"Μα χθες ήσουν μια χαρά."

"Ναι..." ήθελα να κατηγορήσω τον Jared, αλλά δεν το έκανα. Ότι έγινε, έγινε.

"Θέλεις να έρθω από εκεί;" προσφέρθηκε. Δεν μου άρεσε που χρειαζόμουν κάποιον, αλλά δεν θα μπορούσα να κάνω και πολλά μόνη μου. Ήμουν τόσο κουρασμένη.

"Ναι, παρακαλώ" πρόφερα σιγά.

"Σε δέκα λεπτά είμαι εκεί" είπε και έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο.  
  
Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, το κουδούνι ακούστηκε. Σηκώθηκα σέρνοντας τα πόδια μου και πήγα προς την πόρτα για να του ανοίξω. Μόλις με είδε, με τράβηξε πάλι μέσα στο υπνοδωμάτιο. Με βοήθησε να ξαπλώσω και με σκέπασε. Έπειτα ξάπλωσε δίπλα μου.

"Και αν σε κολλήσω;" ρώτησα.

"Δεν παθαίνω τίποτα." χαμογέλασε.  
  
Αρχίσαμε και μιλάγαμε. Για τα παιδικά και τα εφηβικά μας χρόνια. Διάφορες αναμνήσεις και ιστορίες ανεκτίμητες. Τον εμπιστευόμουν και εκείνος εμένα. Ήταν σαν τον μεγάλο αδερφό που δεν είχα ποτέ. Είχαν συμβεί αρκετά μεταξύ μας. Ακόμα μου άρεσε σαν άντρας, αλλά είχα άλλα πιο δυνατά συναισθήματα για εκείνον. Μιλάγαμε αρκετές ώρες. Δεν ξέρω πόσες. Δεν με ενδιέφερε. Κάποια στιγμή, συζητήσαμε για τα ερωτικά. Εκεί ένιωσα αμήχανα, όταν ενηλικιώθηκα είχα μία αρκετά επαναστατική συμπεριφορά, και δεν χάρηκα να την μοιραστώ. Ο Shannon γέλασε και μου είπε αντίστοιχα πράγματα, όπως όταν ξεκίνησαν την περιοδεία για την προώθηση του πρώτου άλμπουμ. Είχε ξεσαλώσει λίγο...  
  
Κοίταξε το ρολόι του.

"Πρέπει να φύγεις." διαπίστωσα λυπημένα.

"Θέλεις να έρθεις μαζί μου;" με ρώτησε.

"Κατά λάθος, δεν είμαι σε θέση να πάρω τα πόδια μου." είπα σιγά. Ο λαιμός μου είχε κουραστεί.

"Θα έρθω να σε πάρω με το αυτοκίνητο, για λίγες μέρες θα μείνεις σπίτι μου, μέχρι να νιώσεις καλύτερα." μου είπε και δεν άφησε περιθώριο άρνησης.

"Και γιατί να έρθω σπίτι σου;"

"Γιατί δική μου ιδέα ήταν να πέσει στην πισίνα ο χαμένος, εξάλλου εκεί θα είναι πάντα κάποιος μαζί σου να σε προσέχει. Εδώ είσαι λίγο μακριά." είπε. "Την επόμενη φορά που θα παίξουμε και θα σου πουν να κάνεις κάτι με τον Jared, να το κάνεις. Δεν δαγκώνει. Από όσο ξέρω." συμπλήρωσε πονηρά. Τον έσπρωξα για να σταματήσει.  
  
"Με εμπιστεύεσαι." συμπέρανα.

"Φυσικά και σε εμπιστεύομαι."

"Μα με ξέρεις μόνο μερικές μέρες."

"Είσαι φίλη των φίλων μου, εξάλλου και εσύ εμπιστεύεσαι εμένα. Και αυτό είναι πολύ σημαντικό."

"Σωστά."

"Πάω να φέρω το αυτοκίνητο και να καλέσω την Venia, ετοίμασε τα πράγματα σου." πρόσταξε.

"Μάλιστα κύριε!" είπα και προσπάθησα να σηκωθώ. Με έσπρωξε πάλι πίσω.

"Άκυρο, θα φέρω την Venia εδώ. Μην κουνηθείς καθόλου. Που είναι τα κλειδιά του σπιτιού;"

"Shannon, κρυωμένη είμαι δεν θα πεθάνω κιόλας!" μου έριξε ένα άγριο βλέμμα.

"Καλά..." είπα και βολεύτηκα καλύτερα πάνω στο κρεβάτι.

"Που είναι τα κλειδιά;"

"Στο τραπεζάκι του σαλονιού." του είπα και εξαφανίστηκε.

"Επιστρέφω." φώναξε και η πόρτα έκλεισε.  
  
Σιγουρεύτηκα ότι δεν ήταν πουθενά στο σπίτι και άρχισα να μαζεύω τα πράγματα μου. Τα έβαλα όλα σε μία τσάντα, μαζί με τα πράγματα καλλωπισμού σε μία άλλη και ξαναπήγα στο κρεβάτι. Με τον τέλειο μου συνχρονησμό λίγα λεπτά αργότερα εμφανήστικε η Venia στο δωμάτιο και έπεσε πάνω μου να με αγκαλιάσει.

"Venia, θα κολλήσεις!"

"Συγνώμη! Συγνώμη, συγνώμη!"

"Γιατί παιδί μου;"

"Γιατί αν δεν σου ζήταγα να φιλήσεις τον Jared δεν θα είχε γίνει τίποτα!"

"Ας το ξεχάσουμε, εντάξει;" τα μάτια της ήταν μετανιωμένα.

"Εντάξει!" συμφώνησε. "Τι θέλεις να κάνω;" ρώτησε.

"Τίποτα τα έχω όλα έτοιμα. Απλά να με βοηθήσεις λίγο με τα παπούτσια μου γιατί δεν μπορώ να κατέβω με τις παντόφλες."

"Περίφημα!" είπε και με βοήθησε να βάλω τα παπούτσια... και να σηκωθώ...και κουβάλησε τα πράγματα μου... ένιωθα άχρηστη!  
  
Κατεβήκαμε κάτω, ο Shannon ήρθε, πήρε τα πράγματα μου και με βοήθησε να καθίσω στο πίσω κάθισμα. Μπήκε στην θέση του οδηγού με την Venia δίπλα του.

"Τυχερή αυτή που θα σε πάρει" είπα χαμηλόφωνα.

"Τι εννοείς;"

"Εννοώ, ότι φαντάσου να κάνεις έτσι για εμένα."

"Δίκιο έχει! Φαντάσου πώς θα έκανες για την κόρη σου." συμπλήρωσε η Venia. Της έριξε ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα. Εκείνη σήκωσε τα χέρια της δηλώνοντας ότι είναι αθώα. Η διαδρομή πέρασε γρήγορα. Γελούσαν και με πείραζαν όλη την ώρα και εγώ απλά τους κοιτούσα πεισματάρικα και μουτρωμένα. Ο λαιμός μου, δεν μου επέτρεπε να απαντήσω.  
  
Μόλις φτάσαμε και οι δύο ήρθαν να με βοηθήσουν.

"Το ξαναλέω! Κρυωμένη είμαι! Όχι ετοιμοθάνατη!" είπα λίγο πιο δυνατά από ότι έπρεπε με αποτέλεσμα να να αρχίσω να βήχω πάλι. Με βοήθησαν να μπω μέσα στο σπίτι, με πήγαν ως τον ξενώνα και με έβαλαν να ξαπλώσω. Δεν με άφηναν λεπτό.  
  
Την επόμενη μέρα, όλα έγινα όπως τα είχε πει ο Shannon. Πάντα ήταν κάποιος μαζί μου να με προσέχει. Ο Tomo, ο Tim, η Vicky.. δεν με άφηνα μόνη μου μέχρι να γίνω καλύτερα. Το βράδυ κάθισα με τον Shannon.

"Δείχνεις προβληματισμένη." μου είπε. Ήμουν, μπερδεμένη, θυμωμένη, προβληματισμένη και φοβισμένη. Δεν του είχα μιλήσει για το προχθεσινό βράδυ. Δεν ήξερα πώς να του το πω. _Απλά πες το..._

"Είμαι μπερδεμένη." κατέληξα κοιτάζοντας τα δάχτυλά μου.

"Το κατάλαβα." προσπάθησε να με κάνει να συνεχίσω.

"Shannon, τι νιώθεις για εμένα;" τον ρώτησα ξεκάθαρα.

"Τι εννοείς;"

"Θέλω να πω... Εμείς οι δύο είχαμε κάτι... Εμένα μου άρεσε."

"Ellie, δεν ξέρω. Η κατάσταση είναι πιο περίπλοκη από ότι νομίζεις. Αυτό που είχαμε εμείς, ήταν απλά ανάγκη της στιγμής. Δεν το μετανιώνω, γιατί μου άρεσε και εμένα. Αλλά, δεν μπορώ πλέον να σε δω σαν κάτι παραπάνω από την μικρή μου αδερφή." ένα μεγάλο βάρος έφυγε από πάνω μου, αλλά και πάλι. Η απόρριψη...

"Έκανα κάτι λάθος;" ρώτησα δειλά.

"Όχι. Απλά κάτι είναι λάθος με εμένα." είπε και χαμογέλασε. Πέρασε το χέρι του γύρω από τον ώμο μου και με έφερε κοντά του.  
  
"Shannon;"

"Ναι;"

"Γιατί ο Jared δεν έρχεται να με δει; Είμαι μέσα στο σπίτι του για πάνω από δώδεκα ώρες και δεν τον έχω δει, ούτε έχει κάνει κάποιο προσβλητικό σχόλιο."

"Γιατί σου έλειψε;" με ρώτησε. Μπορούσα να φανταστώ το πονηρό του χαμόγελο. Τα μάγουλα μου είχαν πάρει φωτιά.

"Όχι, απλά... Τις προάλλες. Ήρθαμε λίγο πιο κοντά και με μπέρδεψε και δεν ξέρω, δεν έδειξε να με μισεί, ως συνήθως."

"Τι εννοείς;"

"Δεν σου είπε τίποτα;"

"Όχι" γέλασε σιγά.

"Ψεύτη!"

"Καλά, ίσως να ανέφερε κάτι..."

"Δεν μου απάντησες!" προσπάθησα να αλλάξω θέμα. Δεν ήξερα γιατί με ενδιέφερε ξαφνικά τόσο πολύ.

"Ο Jared από μικρός είναι... Περίεργος."

"Τι εννοείς;"

"Έχει αρρωστήσει πολλές φορές κατά την διάρκεια περιοδείας και δεν θέλει να το διακινδυνέψει, αυτό είναι όλο." τον δικαιολόγησε. Τι με είχε πιάσει;

"Οκέι...;" μία περίεργη γκριμάτσα σχηματίστηκε στο πρόσωπο μου.

"Κοίτα." έπιασε το κινητό του από το κομοδίνο και πληκτρολόγησε κάτι. Πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά και κάποιος χτύπησε την πόρτα.

"Μπες!" φώναξε ο Shannon. Ο Jared άνοιξε αργά την πόρτα.

"Είναι αναγκαίο;" ρώτησε. Δεν έβαλε μέσα το πρόσωπο του.  
"Ναι." Και τότε τον είδα. Δεν άντεξα πάνω από δύο δευτερόλεπτα και είχα πάρει αγκαλιά τον Shannon και γέλαγα. Φορούσε μία άσπρη ιατρική μάσκα, για την προστασία από τα μικρόβια.

"Πήγαινε να βάλεις και το υπόλοιπο σετ και θα σας αφήσω να παίξετε τον γιατρό." είπε ο Shannon. Το γέλιο μου, μου κόπηκε απότομα και τον κοίταξα εκνευρισμένα.

"Τι στο διάολο;"

"Καλά, ένα αστείο έκανα!"

"Τι με ήθελες;" ρώτησε ο Jared αγνοώντας την προηγούμενη σκηνή.

"Τίποτα, απλά ήθελα να την κάνω να γελάσει" ο Jared στριφογύρισε τα μάτια του και βγήκε έξω.

"Βλέπεις τι σου έλεγα;"

"Γιατί δεν ζητάτε επαγγελματική βοήθεια;" ρώτησα σοβαρά. O Shannon γέλασε και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι.

"Καληνύχτα, μικρή" είπε και βγήκε έξω από το δωμάτιο.

"Καληνύχτα." χαμογέλασα και άφησα έναν γλυκό ύπνο να με παρασύρει, παρά τα προβλήματα υγείας μου.  
  
Η μέρα που ξημέρωσε, ήταν διαφορετική. Ένιωθα καλύτερα. Μπορούσα να αναπνεύσω. Αλλά ο λαιμός μου, ακόμα με πονούσε. Σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι και πήγα στην κουζίνα. Ένιωθα χαρούμενη και ήρεμη μετά από μερικές μέρες.  
  
Ο Jared μπήκε στην κουζίνα χωρίς να καταλάβει την παρουσία μου. Πήγε κατευθείαν στο ψυγείο και έβγαλε έξω ένα μπολ με φρούτα. Σφύριζε αδιάφορα. Προχώρησα αργά από πίσω του με σκοπό να τον τρομάξω. Απλά περίμενα να γυρίσει.

"Α,στο καλό!" φώναξε. Άρχισα να γελάω διασκεδάζοντας το θέαμα.

"Δεν ήταν αστείο!" συνέχισε.

"Καλημέρα και σε σένα." του είπα ειρωνικά. Άρχισε να απομακρύνετε σιγά σιγά μακριά μου.

"Καλά ντε, δεν έχω και λέπρα." του είπα ειρωνικά.

"Δεν είναι αυτό..."

"Ναι, ναι.. Μου εξήγησε ο Shannon. Δεν σε παρεξηγώ μην ανησυχείς."

"Δεν με ενδιέφερε και τόσο τι πιστεύεις για εμένα" μου πέταξε. Εκνευρίστηκα. Αγνόησα το σχόλιο του.

"Να σε ρωτήσω κάτι;"

"Ελεύθερα, αλλά σε παρακαλώ όσο πιο μακριά μου... εντάξει. Πες μου" είπε καθώς απομακρυνόταν.

"Αν είχες παιδί, και είχε αρρωστήσει τι θα έκανες;"

"Είμαι λίγο μικρός για να γίνω πατέρας." είπε.

"Δεν το νομίζω. Εγώ μοιάζω για κόρη σου."

"Και πότε σε έκανα; Στα πέντε μου; Μπράβο ενεργητικότητα!" ειρωνεύτηκε.

"Προς πληροφόρηση σου είμαι είκοσι-πέντε. Και δεν ντρέπομαι να το πω, γιατί δεν έχω φτάσει στα άντα ακόμα... Όχι, σαν άλλους." με κοίταξε εκνευρισμένα.

"Και πάλι, μοιάζω μικρότερος από εσένα." γέλασε. "Και στο κάτω κάτω... Που ξέρεις ότι είμαι σαράντα;"

"Μοιάζεις με σαράντα!"

"Εντάξει! Ό,τι πεις!" είπε και προχώρησε προς την πόρτα αρπάζοντας ένα μήλο. Τα δόντια του διαπέρασαν με ευκολία το φρούτο, μετά έγλειψε ελαφρά το σημείο που δάγκωσε για να γευτεί τον χυμό του. Ένα ρίγος πέρασε την σπονδυλική μου στήλη.

"Πάω στο δωμάτιο... ναι" είπα μπερδεμένα. Δεν είπε τίποτα και πήγα με γρήγορο βήμα να κλειστώ μέσα στον ξενώνα.


	9. Chapter 9

_α fire inside_

**PART II**

**_Εllie_ **

  
Έκλεισα την πόρτα πίσω μου και έπεσα στον κρεβάτι με δύναμη.Ένας ελαφρύς χτύπος ακούστηκε στην πόρτα.  
  
"Ναι." απάντησα εκνευρισμένα.  
  
"Ενοχλώ;" ρώτησε ο Shannon.  
  
"Όχι, πέρνα" με αργά βήματα ήρθε προς το μέρος μου. Έβηξα ελαφρά, ήμουν καλύτερα, αλλά ο καταραμένος βήχας δεν είχε σταματήσει.  
  
"Shannon; Πόσο με κάνεις ηλικιακά;" ρώτησα.  
  
"Αυτό είναι ερώτηση παγίδα;" με πείραξε.  
  
"Έλα, πες"  
  
"Είκοσι-ο-" τον κοίταξα άγρια.  
  
"Είκοσι!" χαμογέλασε αγγελικά. Δέχθηκα την προσπάθεια του.  
  
"Χαίρομαι!" είπα ικανοποιημένα.  
  
"Δεν μου είπες, πώς νιώθεις;"  
  
"Ήμουν και καλύτερα," του είπα. "θέλω να πάω σπίτι."  
  
"Γιατί;"  
  
"Είμαι καλύτερα, δεν υπάρχει λόγος να μένω άλλο εδώ. Εξάλλου δεν ξέρω πώς θα στο  
ξεπληρώσω όλο αυτό."  
  
"Το έκανα επειδή το ήθελα." χαμογέλασα γλυκά και αλλάξαμε θέμα. Μόλις άρχισε να  
νυχτώνει του ζήτησα να με πάει σπίτι μου. Αρχικά μου αρνήθηκε αλλά στο τέλος τον έπεισα. H διαδρομή ήταν σιωπηλή, με καληνύχτισε και χάθηκε μέσα στο σκοτάδι.  
  
Έτσι, οι υπόλοιπες εβδομάδες πέρασαν ήρεμα. Σταμάτησα να δίνω σημασία στον Jared, απομακρυνθήκαμε, με τον Shannon από την άλλη είχαμε δεθεί αρκετά. Με επισκεπτόταν συχνά και είχα σταματήσει να πηγαίνω σπίτι του. Μιλάγαμε για τα πάντα, εκτός από τον Jared που για έναν περίεργο λόγο, ήθελα να μάθω για αυτόν. Όταν έβγαιναν έξω, πλέον, προσκαλούσαν και εμένα. Είχα δεθεί με την Venia, μιλάγαμε για ό,τι με απασχολούσε. Ήταν το μόνο άτομο που είχα εκμυστηρευτεί το κρυφό μου ενδιαφέρον για τον Jared, που όσο περνούσε ο καιρός όλο και μεγάλωνε.  
  
Ήταν περίεργο να είμαι στον ίδιο χώρο με εκείνον και να συμπεριφερόμαστε σαν γνωστοί, άγνωστοι. Τα τυπικά και αυτό με το ζόρι, με ενοχλούσε αυτή η κατάσταση. Αλλά αυτό που κυριολεκτικά με σκότωνε ήταν ότι με αγνοούσε. Σαν να μην υπάρχω. Δεν του μίλαγα, αλλά ούτε και εκείνος. Ακόμα και οι μικρές μας κόντρες είχαν εξαφανιστεί. Είχαμε έρθει τόσο κοντά για λίγες στιγμές στην αρχή της γνωριμίας μας, με έκανε να νιώθω περίεργα. Μοναδικά. Ακόμα και μέσα από τους μικροτσακωμούς μας.  
  
Μου άρεσε και όσο και να το προσπαθούσα, δεν μπορούσα να το αλλάξω. Ήξερα με το να αγνοώ τα συναισθήματα μου, δεν θα τα διαγράψω, πάντα θα υπάρχουν εκεί. Και έτσι, προσπάθησα να τα πολεμήσω. Μπορείς να πολεμήσεις ενάντια στον ίδιο σου τον εαυτό; Ναι. Μπορεί να χάσεις μάχες, αλλά η ουσία είναι το ποιος θα κερδίσει τον πόλεμο.  
  


**_Venia_ **

  
  
Έκανα γρήγορα βήματα, προχωρούσα πάνω και κάτω, έξω από το σπίτι του Tomo, εδώ και πέντε λεπτά. Είχαμε κανονίσει να βγούμε, με τον Shannon. Είχαν μερικά σχέδια για κάτι και χρειαζόταν την βοήθεια μου. Αυτό μου είπαν. Τον είδα να κλείνει την πόρτα πίσω του.  
  
"Πόση ώρα χρειάζεσαι για να χτενίσεις αυτό το μαλλί;" τον ρώτησα κοροϊδευτικά  
  
"Η περιποίηση των μαλλιών μου είναι ένα πολύ λεπτό ζήτημα. Τα ζηλεύουν μέχρι και τα μοντέλα. Προστατεύω την φήμη μου εδώ!" μου απάντησε. Το ύφος του ήταν σοβαρό. Γέλασα με την έκφραση του και μου έριξε ένα άγριο βλέμμα. Προσπάθησα να ηρεμήσω και εγώ αλλά ήταν μάταιος κόπος.  
  
Προχωρήσαμε προς το αυτοκίνητο του, μπήκαμε μέσα και ξεκινήσαμε να πηγαίνουμε προς έναν άγνωστο προορισμό.  
  
"Που πάμε;" ρώτησα ανυπόμονα  
  
"Κάπου." το ήξερε ότι με ενοχλούσαν οι λακωνικές απαντήσεις.  
  
"Που κάπου;" άρχισα να εκνευρίζομαι.  
  
"Κάπου φανταστικά και φοβερά που το ηλίθιο μικρό μυαλουδάκι σου δεν μπορεί να φανταστεί." μου απάντησε και γέλασε.  
  
"Μετά να μου εξηγήσεις το αστείο για να γελάσω και εγώ. Χαζοχαρούμενο." του πέταξα.  
  
"Για ηρέμησε μικρή! Σεβασμός στον μεγάλο αδερφό!"  
  
"Η μαμά λέει, ότι αν δεν μας σέβονται και οι μεγάλοι να μην του σεβόμαστε και εμείς."  
  
"Βασικά, η μαμά λέει, να σεβόμαστε πρώτα τους μεγαλύτερους, αν θέλουμε τον δικό τους σεβασμό και να μαθαίνουμε από αυτούς."  
  
"Πρώτον, η μαμά δεν είναι εδώ και δεύτερον αν έπρεπε να μάθω κάτι από εσένα αυτό θα ήταν πώς να φτιάχνω μηλόπιτες χωρίς μήλα!" του πέταξα.  
  
"Ότι, σε συμφέρει!" φώναξε.  
  
"Μην φωνάζεις!" φώναξα και εγώ.  
  
"Γιατί τι θα μου κάνεις;" μου απάντησε πιο δυνατά.  
  
"Σταμάτα και οδήγα και μόλις πάμε σπίτι σου θα μάθεις τι θα σου κάνω!" τον απείλησα, ο τόνος της φωνής μου κατέβηκε με αποτέλεσμα να τον τρομάξει το ύφος μου.  
  
"Μείνε μακριά από τις κιθάρες μου!" με προειδοποίησε. Δεν του απάντησα και αυτό τον έκανε να ανησυχήσει ακόμα πιο πολύ. Το έβλεπα στα μάτια του και το διασκέδαζα.  
  
Πάρκαρε έξω από ένα γωνιακό κατάστημα. Ήταν καφετέρια. Μικρή, ζεστή και οικία. Το άρωμα του φρεσκοκομμένου καφέ γέμισε τα πνευμόνια μου με αποτέλεσμα εικόνες από τα παιδικά μου χρόνια να έρχονται στο μυαλό.  
  
Μπήκαμε μέσα, ένα μικρό καμπανάκι χτύπησε καθώς εισχωρήσαμε μέσα στο κατάστημα. Σε λίγες εβδομάδες ήταν Χριστούγεννα. Δεν μου είχαν μιλήσει για σχέδια που είχαν κάνει, που θα τα περάσουμε, ή αν θα μαζευτούμε όλοι μαζί κάπου σαν οικογένεια. Καθίσαμε και παραγγείλαμε τον καφέ μας.  
  
"Λοιπόν, ποιο είναι το θέμα που θέλεις να συζητήσουμε;" ρώτησα.  
  
"Όχι, πριν έρθει ο Shannon." μου απάντησε και κοίταξε τριγύρω του.  
  
Μετά από λίγο ο Shannon εμφανίστηκε. Ήταν εκνευρισμένος. Κάθισε δίπλα μου και ζήτησε και εκείνος ένα καφέ.  
  
"Τι έγινε;" ρώτησε ο Tomo με περιέργεια.  
  
"Τίποτα." απάντησε απότομα εκείνος.  
  
"Πάλι τσακωθήκατε." συμπέρανα.  
  
"Φέρετε σαν ένα πεισματάρικο δεκάχρονο!" ξέσπασε, "έχει σταματήσει να μου μιλάει, όποτε πάω να του πω κάτι απλά αντιδράει και φεύγει. Απλά με έχει κουράσει. Είναι αδερφός μου, τον αγαπάω, αλλά δεν αντέχω αυτή την κατάσταση."  
  
"Γιατί νευρίασε αυτή την φορά;" ρώτησα εγώ.  
  
"Πραγματικά δεν ξέρω πια. Από τότε που αρχήσα να κάνω παρέα με την Ellie, ξεκίνησαν όλα."  
  
"Ίσως να ζηλεύει." πέταξα.  
  
"Το ξέρω ότι ζηλεύει! Και αυτό που με ενοχλεί είναι ότι δεν το παραδέχεται."  
  
"Του εξήγησες ότι δεν τρέχει τίποτα μεταξύ σας."  
  
"Δεν είναι δική του δουλειά και εξάλλου ποτέ δεν με ρώτησε."  
  
"Shannon..." πρόφερε ο Tomo.  
  
"Ξέρεις κάτι; Τον βαρέθηκα! Τοmo σε παρακαλώ, μπορείς να με φιλοξενήσεις για μερικές μέρες;" τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν διάπλατα.  
  
"Shannon... θα θυμώσει..."  
  
"Μέχρι να βρω δικό μου σπίτι." συνέχισε. Δεν είχαν χωριστεί ποτέ κατά αυτόν τον τρόπο. Ήταν τόσο παράξενο.  
  
"Shannon..." προσπάθησα να τον μεταπείσω.  
  
"Δεν καταλαβαίνεις! Έχει κουβαλήσει και μία κοπέλα στο σπίτι, όλη την μέρα πηδιούνται, γυρνάει στο σπίτι κλείνετε μέσα στο δωμάτιο και πιθανόν να ξεσπάει σε εκείνη. Δεν ξέρω καν που την βρήκε!"  
  
"Ίσως να είναι Echelon." υπέθεσα. Η σερβιτόρα έφερε τον καφέ μας και ο Shannon της χαμογέλασε πονηρά. Εκείνη τον κοίταξε στα μάτια και χαχάνισε. Μετά γύρισε πάλι σε εμάς.  
  
"Όχι, θα είχε βγει στο διαδίκτυο." είπε ο Tomo, προσπαθώντας να αγνοήσει το ότι ο Shannon φλέρταρε μπροστά του.  
  
"Πρέπει να τους τα φτιάξουμε..." πρόφερα αργά.  
  
"Αυτό θέλαμε να σου πούμε!" πετάχτηκε ο Shannon. Τον κοίταξα στα μάτια προσπαθώντας να καταλάβω τι είχε σκεφτεί αυτό το πονηρό μυαλό.  
  
"Έχετε σκεφτεί κάτι;" ρώτησα με ύφος.  
  
"Φυσικά και ναι." απάντησε γρήγορα ο Tomo.  
  
"Ακούω."  
  
"Θυμάσαι τότε που έπεσαν στην πισίνα;" ρώτησε.  
  
"Ναι." του είπα παροτρύνοντας τον να συνεχίσει.  
  
"Μετά αυτό το γεγονός, ο Jared προσφέρθηκε να την γυρίσει σπίτι. Ανέβηκαν σπίτι της και της έπαιξε πιάνο." είπε ο Shannon δίνοντας κι άλλες πληροφορίες.  
  
"Αυτό είναι! Θα κάνουμε ένα μπάρμπεκιου πάρτι στην αυλή σας και θα τους ρίξουμε πάλι μέσα στην πισίνα!" απάντησε ο Tomo λες και ήταν το πιο φυσικό πράγμα στον κόσμο, να ρίχνεις ανθρώπους μέσα σε πισίνες για να τα φτιάξουν! Πολύ έξυπνο. Του έριξα το βλέμμα πλάκα-κάνεις-τώρα και ο Shannon τον κοίταξε λες και ήταν χαζός.  
  
"Και πως θα τους ρίξουμε μέσα;" του ρώτησα ειρωνικά. Εκείνος κοίταξε τον Shannon συνωμοτικά.  
  
"Αναλαμβάνεις εσύ την Έλλη και εγώ τον Jared." συνέχιζε να μιλάει σοβαρά.  
  
"Γιατί εγώ την Έλλη;" ήταν ξαφνιασμένος.  
  
"Γιατί δεν μπορεί να σε δείρει! Σε θεωρεί τον μεγάλο της αδερφό και δεν πρόκειται να σου έκανε κακό!"  
  
"Και θεωρείς ότι η Ellie είναι πιο επικίνδυνη από τον Jared." συμπέρανα και έβαλα τα γέλια. Δεν μπορεί να σοβαρολογούσε. Κοίταξε τον καφέ του λυπημένα.  
  
"Έλα τώρα Tomo, μπορείς καλύτερα από αυτό." τον ενθάρρυνα και τον χάιδεψα στον ώμο.  
  
"Ας μαζευτούμε σπίτι σου -ή τουλάχιστον πρώην- για να δούμε μία ταινία τρόμου! Η Ellie είναι αρκετά φοβητσιάρα και θα τους βάλουμε να κάτσουν δίπλα... κλασσικό." είπα και το ύφος είμαι ιδιοφυΐα ζωγραφίστηκε στο πρόσωπο μου.  
  
"Καλή ιδέα! Ίσως να καταλήξουμε πάλι στο θάρρος ή αλήθεια και να τους πείσουμε να φιληθούν αλλιώς θα τους ρίξουμε στην πισίνα!" συνέχισε ο Tomo.  
  
"Έχεις κόλλημα με την πισίνα έτσι;" είπε ο Shannon.  
  
"Λίγο."  
  
"Θα δούμε." είπα  
  
"Ωραία άρα ταινία στο σπίτι μου;" είπε ο Shannon.  
  
"Ταινία στο σπίτι σου." απάντησε ο Tomo.  
  


**_Εllie_ **

  
Βρισκόμουν έξω από το σπίτι των αδερφών Leto, δίπλα μου ήταν ένας τύπος που γνώρισα πριν τέσσερις μέρες, ο Leigh. Αρκετά εμφανίσιμος, ψηλός, μπλε μάτια, όμορφο χαμόγελο. Καλό παιδί, ήταν ηθοποιός παραγωγός και σεναριογράφος. Είχε γράψει μία σειρά θρίλερ ταινιών τα Saw. Περνούσαμε καλά μαζί.  
  
Φόρεσα το καλύτερο μου χαμόγελο και πάτησα το κουδούνι. Μία κοπέλα, άγνωστη σε εμένα εμφανίστηκε στην πόρτα. Μου χαμογέλασε γλυκά. Ήταν λίγο πιο κοντή από εμένα. Τα μάτια της ήταν πράσινα μεγάλα και γατίσια. Τα μαλλιά της ήταν μακρυά και σγουρά, το χρώμα τους ήταν μία απόχρωση του ξανθοκόκκινου. Έφταναν ως λίγο πιο κάτω από το στήθος της. Ήταν πραγματικά πολύ όμορφη.  
  
"Γεια! Πρέπει να είσαι η Ellie. Πέρασε μέσα." είπε και άνοιξε την πόρτα διάπλατα. Την κοίταξα περίεργα.  
  
"Τι αγενές εκ μέρους μου. Είμαι η Irene, η κοπέλα του Jared."


	10. Chapter 10

_Αγανάκτηση_

  
Έμεινα εκεί να την κοιτάζω σαν χαζή. Η κοπέλα του; Δεν μου είχε αναφέρει κάτι ο Shannon. Μάλωσα τον εαυτό μου γιατί επέτρεψα το γεγονός, ότι εκείνος ήταν με κάποια άλλη, να με κάνει να  _ζηλέψω_. Ζήλευα. Ένα συναίσθημα που έκαιγε την σάρκα σου και μάτωνε την καρδιά σου.  _Ζήλευα._  
  
Ο Leigh συστήθηκε ευγενικά, χαίρομαι που δεν αναγκάστηκα να τον συστήσω εγώ. Άφησαμε τα πράγματα μας και προχωρήσαμε μέσα προς την αίθουσα προβολών που θα βλέπαμε την ταινία. Ο Leigh ήταν σιωπηλός και με ακολουθούσε. Χαιρέτησα τον Shannon, τον Tomo, την Vicky, Venia, Tim και στο τέλος ήταν εκείνος. Στεκόταν μαζί με την Irene την κοιτούσε στα μάτια και το χέρι του ήταν περασμένο γύρω από την μέση της. Το ήρεμο του γέλιο ακούστηκε και εκείνη τον φίλησε απαλά στα χείλη. Η εικόνα μου έφερνε εκνευρισμό. Τράβηξα τον Leigh κοντά μου και πήγα προς το μέρος τους.  
  
"Γεια σου Jared." είπα συγκρατημένα. Τα μάτια του ήταν εξεταστικά πάνω στον Leigh.  
  
"Γεια σου πάλι Irene" προσπάθησα να χαμογελάσω. Κοίταξα τον Leigh και μου χαμογέλασε.  
  
"Από εδώ ο Leigh, θα μας κάνει παρέα απόψε" τα μάτια του Jared έπεσαν πάνω στα δικά μου και έλαμπαν από εκνευρισμό. Του χαμογέλασα.  
  
"Χαίρω πολύ για την γνωριμία " είπε και έτεινε το χέρι του προς τον Leigh. Έκαναν χειραψία, ο καθένας μπορούσε να δει ότι ο Jared δεν ήταν ευχαριστημένος. Το χαμόγελο μου παρέμεινε σταθερό.  
  
Κάθισα δίπλα στον Shannon και στον Leigh. Πιο πέρα δίπλα στην σειρά ήταν ο Jared με την Irene και μπροστά μας ήταν η Venia, o Τοmo, η Vicky και ο Tim. Όπως και την τελευταία φορά εγώ με τον Shannon σχολιάζαμε και κοροϊδεύαμε ότι βλέπαμε. Η μόνη διαφορά ήταν ότι ο Jared ήταν απασχολημένος και δεν μας έκανε παρατήρηση αυτή την φορά. Ένιωθα τον εκνευρισμό μου να με τσακίζει. Έπρεπε να φύγω για λίγο από εκεί μέσα.  
  
Αποφάσισα να φύγω από εκείνο το δωμάτιο για ένα μικρό χρονικό διάστημα. Σηκώθηκα από την θέση μου και βγήκα γρήγορα έξω ο Leigh με κοίταξε περίεργα. Του έριξα ένα απολογητικό βλέμμα. Άρπαξα από την τσάντα μου το πακέτο με τα τσιγάρα που είχα καιρό να ακουμπήσω και τον αναπτήρα μου και βγήκα έξω.  
  
Άφησα ανοιχτή την πόρτα. Έκανε τόσο κρύο. Το ένιωθα στο δέρμα μου, μαστίγωνε το πρόσωπο μου. Άναψα ένα τσιγάρο και τράβηξα τον καπνό μέσα μου. Γέμιζε τα πνευμόνια μου, χαλάρωνε τους μυς μου, έκανε το κεφάλι μου βαρύ. Είχα κόψει το κάπνισμα όταν μετακόμισα στο L.A. αλλά τώρα ένιωθα ότι αυτό το διαολεμένο πραγματάκι ήταν απαραίτητο. Προσεκτικά κάθισα στο σκαλάκι της βεράντας, και κάλυψα το κεφάλι μου με τα χέρια μου. Ένιωσα ότι κάποιος ήταν από πίσω μου και με κοιτούσε. Δεν με ενδιέφερε εκείνη την στιγμή. Ήρθε να κάτσει δίπλα μου. Το σώμα του ήταν ζεστό. Τύλιξε το χέρι του γύρω από τους ώμους μου και με έφερε κοντά του.  
  
"Καπνίζεις;" με ρώτησε.  
  
"Όχι" απάντησα γρήγορα.  
  
"Το ξέρεις ότι είναι λάθος." συνέχισε.  
  
"Ναι"  
  
"Μίλησε μου." είπε σιγά.  
  
"Απλά, δεν μπορώ άλλο. Δεν αντέχω. Δεν ξέρω γιατί." ψιθύρισα, υγρασία είχε αρχίσει να κυριεύει στα μάτια μου.  
  
"Για πιο πράγμα μιλάς;" με ρώτησε αργά. Τράβηξα ακόμα μία τζούρα από το τσιγάρο μου. Του έριξα ένα ενοχλημένο βλέμμα.  
  
"Έλα τώρα Shannon! Όλοι έχουν καταλάβει ότι μου αρέσει ο αδερφός σου! Μην μου κάνεις τον ανήξερο. Ήσουν ο πρώτος που το κατάλαβες, πριν καλά καλά στο πω εγώ! Και μένει με άλλη και εσύ δεν μου είπες τίποτα! Είναι με άλλη!" ο τόνος μου ήταν ενοχλημένος. Ένιωθα θυμό και το αίμα μου να βράζει. Τον είδα να περιμένει να ηρεμήσω.  
  
"Ξέρεις κάτι, δεν σε καταλαβαίνω." άρχισε "Λες ότι σου αρέσει ο αδερφός μου κι όμως δεν κάνεις τίποτα για αυτό. Απλά κάθεσαι και περιμένεις. Αν δεν του δώσεις ξεκάθαρα μηνύματα εκείνος πώς θα το καταλάβει;" με ρώτησε. Δεν του απάντησα. " Στο κάτω κάτω και εσύ μου κουβάλησες τον γκόμενο στο ίδιο του το σπίτι!"  
  
"Αυτό τον πείραξε!" φώναξα. Ήμουν θυμωμένη και ξεσπούσα στο λάθος άτομο. "Ξέρεις κάτι; Έχω πληγωθεί πολλές φορές στην ζωή μου και απλά δεν θα επιτρέψω να ξανασυμβεί. Ο Jared δεν ενδιαφέρετε για εμένα. Την μία ήταν τόσο γλυκός και τρυφερός και την άλλη απλά δεν ήθελε να με βλέπει! Τι συμπέρασμα βγάζεις εσύ;" με κοίταξε σκεφτικός. Δεν απάντησε, έψαχνε τα λόγια του.  
  
"Είναι λάθος που ανακατεύομαι." πρόφερε αργά. Δεν του απάντησα. Απλά, σηκώθηκα και πήγα πάλι μέσα στο σπίτι. Με ακολούθησε σιωπηλά. Μπήκα μέσα στο μπάνιο και έβρεξα το πρόσωπο μου για να διώξω την αλμύρα από τo πρόσωπο μου. Βγήκα έξω, ο Shannon με περίμενε. Του χαμογέλασα γλυκά.  
  
"Συγνώμη, για πριν." απολογήθηκα. Με έκλεισε μέσα στην αγκαλιά του.  
  
"Δεν πειράζει μικρή. Είμαι ακόμα δίπλα σου." μου είπε γλυκά.  
  
Πήγαμε πίσω στην αίθουσα προβολών. Η ταινία είχε τελειώσει και ο Leigh ήρθε προς το μέρος μου. Τον αγκάλιασα και τον φίλησα γλυκά στα χείλη του. Ξαφνικά ένιωθα ότι τον κορόιδεψα. Τον έμπλεξα σε κάτι που δεν του αξίζει και εκείνος μου φέρθηκε πολύ καλά. Με κοίταξε εξεταστικά προσπαθώντας να αποκρυπτογραφήσει το πρόσωπο μου. Δεν υπήρχαν ουσιαστικά συναισθήματα μεταξύ μας, οπότε θα το τελείωνα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα.  
Αρχίσαμε να προχωράμε προς την έξοδο όταν η φωνή του Jared ακούστηκε:  
  


"Γιατί δεν μένετε για βραδινό;" ένα χαμόγελο ήταν ζωγραφισμένο στο πρόσωπο του. O Shannon τον κοίταξε περίεργα.

"Δεν γίνετε, πρέπει να φύγουμε, ευχαριστούμε πολύ για την πρόσκληση." είπα αμήχανα και κοίταξα τον Leigh. Κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του.

"Έλα τώρα Ellie, έχουμε αρκετό καιρό να καθίσουμε όλοι μαζί! Εξάλλου θα είναι μία καλή ευκαιρία να γνωριστούμε καλύτερα με τον φίλο σου." χαμογέλασε στραβά. Δεν μου άρεσε αυτό. Κακή ιδέα.

"Ναι, γιατί όχι;" είπε ο Leigh. Τον κοίταξα άγρια.

"Leigh, δεν νιώθω τόσο καλά, καλύτερα να φύγουμε." του είπα.

"Έλα Ellie! Έχει δίκιο ο Jared καλύτερα να καθίσεις! Έχω ακούσει τόσα πολλά για εσένα!" είπε η Irene. Το χαμόγελο της ήταν ψυχρό. Το ήξερα ότι δεν με ήθελε εκεί. Κοίταξα απελπισμένα τον Shannon, μου έγνεψε καταφατικά. Απλά ακολούθησα την συμβουλή του.

Πήγαμε στην τραπεζαρία. Ήταν ένα δωμάτιο στον κάτω όροφο δίπλα από την κουζίνα. Ο Shannon κάθισε στην κορυφή του τραπεζίου, στα δεξιά του ο Jared και στα αριστερά του εγώ. Δίπλα μου ήταν ο Leigh και δίπλα από αυτόν ο Tomo και η Vicky. Δίπλα από τον Jared ήταν η Irene, ο Tim και η Venia.

Μόλις το δείπνο σερβιρίστηκε όλοι τρώγαμε σιωπηλά. Ήταν μία πολύ άβολη σιωπή. Κοιτούσα επίμονα το φαγητό μου καθώς έτρωγα. Μερικές φορές σήκωνα τα μάτια μου για να πάρω το ποτήρι με το κρασί και άθελα μου τον κοιτούσα. Με κοιτούσε και εκείνος. Τα μπλε του μάτια ήταν αδιάφορα. Μπορούσα να διαβάσω το πρόσωπο του τόσο εύκολα. Τον αγνόησα. Αποφάσισα να σπάσω την σιωπή.

"Λοιπόν Irene, πως γνωριστήκατε;" ρώτησα χαμογελώντας. Ο Shannon μου έριξε ένα ανήσυχο βλέμμα και ο Jared με κοίταξε προειδοποιητικά. Μετακίνησα το αριστερό χέρι μου από το τραπέζι, στο πόδι του Leigh και τον κοίταξα. Ήταν απορημένος. Εκείνη χαμογέλασε πριν αρχίσει την εξιστόρηση της.

"Σε ένα κλαμπ, είχαμε μεθύσει λίγο...Πριν λίγες βδομάδες. Με πλησίασε, μιλήσαμε και... να 'μαι." ιστορία με νόημα, πάθος και καλά κρυμμένα μυστικά. Για σενάριο! Σκέφτηκα ειρωνικά. Κοίταξα τον Jared κοροϊδευτικά. Ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του. Μετακίνησα το χέρι μου λίγο πιο ψιλά και ο Leigh μου έριξε ένα παρακλητικό βλέμμα. Του χαμογέλασα και άρχισα να κάνω μικρές κυκλικές κινήσεις πάνω στο πόδι του.

"Ellie, δεν είναι τόσο καλή ιδέα." μου ψιθύρισε.

"Δεν κάνω τίποτα κακό στο υπόσχομαι." του απάντησα, κοιτώντας τον Jared στα μάτια. Το χέρι μου μετακινούταν πιο κοντά στον ανδρισμό του Leigh και ο Jared έδειχνε ενοχλημένος. Το διασκέδαζα. Τα μάτια μου δεν είχαν φύγει από τα δικά του. Δύο μεγάλα, μπλε, παιδικά μάτια που τώρα έλαμπαν από εκνευρισμό και ενόχληση. Τα χείλη του Leigh ήρθαν κοντά στο αυτί μου.

"Τι στο διάολο κάνεις;" μουρμούρησε. Μόνο τότε τον κοίταξα. Το άλλο μου χέρι ακούμπησε το μάγουλο του και τον φίλησα γλυκά.

"Σου δείχνω τι σε περιμένει μόλις πάμε στο διαμέρισμά μου." ψιθύρισα. Απομακρύνθηκα και ξανακοίταξα τον Jared. Τώρα ήταν θυμωμένος.

"Εσείς; Πώς γνωριστήκατε;" ρώτησε η Irene.

"Αυτό θέλω να το ακούσω και εγώ." μουρμούρισε ο Jared και σταμάτησε να τρώει. Όλα τα μάτια είχαν πέσει πάνω μου.

"Στην εταιρία." απάντησα λακωνικά. Η αδιαφορία μου ήταν ευδιάκριτη. Το βλέμμα του με είχε φυλακίσει.

"Έψαχνα συγκρότημα για να κάνει το soundtrack της νέας μου ταινίας και μου έδωσαν τον αριθμό της. Ήταν λάθος της γραμματείας, γιατί η ιδιότητα της εκεί μέσα δεν είχε να κάνει σχέση με αυτό που έψαχνα εγώ. Αλλά προσφέρθηκε να με βοηθήσει... Και εδώ και τέσσερις μέρες είμαστε μαζί." είπε αργά ο Leigh. Υπήρχε αμηχανία στην ατμόσφαιρα. Ο Jared συνέχισε να με κοιτάει. Δεν μίλαγε κανένας απλά κοιτούσαμε ο ένας τον άλλον.

"Εντάξει, αυτό παραπάει!" φώναξε ο Shannon και χτύπησε το χέρι του στο τραπέζι. Τα μάτια μου συνάντησαν τα δικά του. Με είχε ξαφνιάσει.

"Ηρέμησε φίλε." μίλησε ψύχραιμα ο Tomo.

"Μπορείς να μου εξηγήσεις τι έπαθες;" είπε ο Jared εκνευρισμένα.

"Θέλεις να σου πω; Βλέπεις, έχω έναν αδερφό που τόσες μέρες φέρετε σαν κόπανος αντί να παραδεχθεί τα συναισθήματα του, σου αρέσει η Ellie από την πρώτη στιγμή, αλλά κάνεις πίσω. Ούτε καν που με έχεις ρωτήσει αν τρέχει κάτι μεταξύ με εμένα και με εκείνη. Μόλις σταμάτησα να της λέω να έρθει σπίτι άρχισες να τσακώνεσαι μαζί μου, για λόγους που δεν υπάρχουν! Μετά κουβάλησες αυτό το πράγμα σπίτι. Έχω μετακομίσει στου Tomo εδώ και δύο μέρες και δεν το έχεις πάρει πρέφα! Τι έχεις πάθει;" ήταν πραγματικά έξαλλος. Ο Jared τον κοίταγε σοκαρισμένος.

"Shannon, ίσως πρέπει να ηρεμήσεις;" μουρμούρισα και έπιασα το χέρι του.

"Κοίτα, πιο πριν σου είπα ότι δεν θα ανακατευτώ! Αλλά και εσύ τι στο διάολο κάνεις; Την πέφτεις στον άλλον μπροστά στον Jared μόνο και μόνο για να τον κάνεις να ζηλέψει; Και το χειρότερο από όλα. Τον βλέπεις, ζηλεύει! Καίγεται κυριολεκτικά, αλλά εσύ απλά το συνεχίζεις!" τότε σταμάτησα. Ήξερα ότι είχε δίκιο.

Ο Leigh σηκώθηκε από την θέση του και προχώρησε με γρήγορα γρήγορα βήματα προς την έξοδο. Σηκώθηκα από την καρέκλα μου με σκοπό να τον ακολουθήσω αλλά το χέρι του Shannon τυλίχτηκε γύρω από το μπράτσο μου και με έβαλε να κάτσω πάλι στην θέση μου.

"Δεν θα πας πουθενά, μέχρι να ξεκαθαρίσετε τα πράγματα μεταξύ σας." δεν μου έδινε περιθώρια άρνησης. Κοίταξα σιωπηλά τα δάχτυλά μου.

"Jared, ο αδερφός σου.. κάτι έπαθε..." ψιθύρισε η Irene

"Εσύ βούλωσε το! Απορώ γιατί είσαι ακόμα εδώ." της πέταξε ο Shannon.

"Shannon, αυτό παραπάει!" πετάχτηκε από την θέση του Jared.

"Πες μου ότι μέχρι στιγμής λέω ψέματα και θα σταματήσω!"

"Δεν ξέρεις τι λες." είπε και πήγε να φύγει. Όλοι παρακολουθούσαμε σιωπηλά.

"Ωραία!" φώναξε ο Shannon. "Έλα εδώ, πες της κατάμουτρα ότι δεν θέλεις να την ξαναδείς ποτέ στα μάτια σου! Πες της, ότι δεν την θέλεις στην ζωή σου! Ότι δεν νιώθεις τίποτα για εκείνη." δεν τον είχα ξαναδεί έτσι. Ήταν αγανακτισμένος."Και στον λόγο μου, δεν θα την ξαναδείς ποτέ." τελείωσε. Τον κοίταξα παρακλητικά. Φοβόμουν, δεν ήθελα να ακούσω να μου λέει τόσο σκληρά λόγια.

O Jared γύρισε αργά το κεφάλι του και κοίταξε μέσα στα μάτια του. Δεν θα άντεχα την απόρριψη και έτσι προτίμησα να βλέπω τα δάχτυλα μου να μπλέκονται αγχωμένα μεταξύ τους.

"Μπορείς να πας σπίτι σου." τον άκουσα να λέει. Ένιωσα τα δάκρυα μου να κυλάνε στα μάγουλά μου.

"Μα Jared..." άκουσα την Irene να λέει.

"Σε παρακαλώ φύγε. Αρκετά κράτησε όλο αυτό." σήκωσα το βλέμμα μου και την είδα να φεύγει.

Τότε ένιωσα θυμό. Θύμωσα με τον εαυτό μου γιατί τόσο καιρό απλά τον αγνοούσα, είχα χάσει τόσες στιγμές, εξαιτίας μου. Σηκώθηκα από την θέση μου και πήγα με γρήγορο βήμα προς τα έξω. Δεν έφυγα, απλά βγήκα έξω στην πισίνα. Έβγαλα τα παπούτσια μου και άφησα τα πόδια μου να νιώσουν το δροσερό νερό.

 

Η ανάμνηση από τότε που με έριξε στην πισίνα ήρθε στο μυαλό μου και χαμογέλασα. Ήμασταν τόσο κοντά τότε... Μπορούσα να νιώσω την ζεστή του ανάσα πάνω στο δέρμα μου. Αυτόματα ανατρίχιασα στην σκέψη.

 

Τα δάκρυα μου ακόμα έτρεχαν πάνω στα μάγουλά μου. Δεν ξέρω γιατί δεν είχα την δύναμη να του μιλήσω, απλά φοβόμουν την απόρριψη. Είχαμε κάνει μία αρχή γεμάτο εντάσεις. Διαμάχες. Δεν πίστευα ότι θα με έβλεπε διαφορετικά εκτός από ένα ενοχλητικό άτομο όπου εισέβαλε στην προσωπική του ζωή.

 

Αλλά κάποιες φορές τα μάτια του ήταν τόσο τρυφερά γεμάτα κατανόηση.

Κάποιος με τύλιξε με μία ζεστή κουβέρτα.

 

"Θα κρυώσεις." είπε και κάθισε δίπλα μου. Τα γαλάζια του μάτια είχαν ζεστασιά μέσα τους. Του χαμογέλασα γλυκά.

 

"Ευχαριστώ." δεν μιλήσαμε για λίγα λεπτά απλά καθόμασταν δίπλα δίπλα και κοιτούσαμε τον νυχτερινό ουρανό. Ήταν τόσο γλυκιά σιωπή σε σύγκριση με την υπόλοιπη μέρα. Τον άκουσα να γελάει σιγά και γύρισα τα μάτια μου προς το μέρος του. Οι γωνίες του προσώπου του, ήταν λίγο αξύριστος και τον έκανε τόσο γοητευτικό. Το χαμόγελό του...

 

"Τι είναι τόσο αστείο;" ρώτησα και χαμογέλασα και εγώ. Βυθίστηκα μέσα στους μπλε ωκεανούς του. Με κοίταξε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα πριν μιλήσει.

 

"Θυμήθηκα τότε που σε έριξα μέσα σε αυτή την πισίνα. Μόλις είπες ότι δεν ξέρεις να κολυμπάς το πρώτο πράγμα που σκέφτηκα ήταν ότι θα σε είχα πληγώσει άθελα μου. Δεν ήθελα να σε πληγώσω ή να σε θίξω. Απλά εκνευρίστηκα επειδή δεν ήθελες να με φιλήσεις."

 

Του χαμογέλασα ντροπαλά. "Δεν ήθελα να πληγώσω τον Shannon." κοίταξα το νερό. "Μετά μου είπε ότι έπρεπε να σε φιλήσω, η δικαιολογία του ήταν ότι έτσι δεν θα είχα αρρωστήσει." γέλασα και εγώ.

 

"Να σου πω την αλήθεια, ήθελα να σε δω βρεγμένο."

 

"Ελπίζω να ήμουν ενδιαφέρον θέαμα." συνέχισα να γελάω. Μετά από λίγο σταμάτησα κι τον κοίταξα. Ήταν τόσο όμορφος όταν χαμογελούσε. Τα μάτια του κοιτούσαν επίμονα το πρόσωπο μου.

 

"Συγνώμη." είπα τελικά.

 

"Γιατί ζητάς συγνώμη. "

 

"Γιατί είμαι μία εγωίστρια."

 

"Ellie, είσαι σημαντική για εμένα." πρόφερε αργά και το βλέμμα του βυθίστηκε μέσα στα μάτια μου. Η ανάσα μου κόπηκε. Η καρδιά μου, πιθανόν να έχασε μερικούς χτύπους όταν το είπε αυτό.

 

"Δεν θέλω να ξανακλάψεις πότε." μου είπε τρυφερά, τα δάχτυλα του έδιωξαν μερικά δάκρυα που είχαν μείνει από πριν. Το άγγιγμα του με έκανε να ανατριχιάσω. Η παλάμη του άγγιξε τον λαιμό μου τρυφερά και τα μάτια μου έκλεισαν για να απολαύσω την στιγμή. Αν ήταν όνειρο, παρακαλώ μην με ξυπνήσει κάποιος. Ένιωσα την αναπνοή του γλυκιά, στο πρόσωπο μου. Ήταν πολύ κοντά μου. Δεν άνοιξα τα μάτια μου. Ήθελα να τον νιώσω. Τα χείλη του πιέστηκαν ελαφρά πάνω στα δικά μου. Προσπάθησα να κρατήσω την ψυχραιμία μου. Το άλλο του χέρι χάιδεψε απαλά τον ώμο μου, τρυφερές κινήσεις τον δαχτύλων του έφτασαν μέχρι την παλάμη μου και τα δάχτυλα μας μπλέχτηκαν σε ένα μπερδεμένο κουβάρι. Τα χείλη του ακούμπησαν ξανά τα δικά μου και σιγά σιγά άρχισαν να κινούντο μεταξύ τους.

 

Ένιωθα τους παλμούς να αυξάνονται όπως και η αναπνοή μου. Τα χείλη του έγιναν πιο επίμονα ζητούσε κι άλλα. Η γλώσσα του πέρασε από το κάτω μου χείλος, ζητώντας μου την άδεια να ανοίξω το στόμα μου. Το έκανα χωρίς δισταγμούς και γλώσσα του εισχώρησε μέσα στο στόμα μου και μπλέχτηκε με την δικιά μου. Υπήρχε πάθος, ένταση. Οι αναπνοές μας ήταν γρήγορες, χρειαζόμουν αέρα, έτσι απομακρύνθηκα από το φιλί.

 

Αυτό δεν τον έκανε να σταματήσει. Τα χείλη του μετακινήθηκαν στον λαιμό μου και ανασηκώθηκε σιγά στα γόνατα του, χωρίς να διακόψει την επαφή μας. Άφησε το χέρι του και με χάιδεψε γλυκά κατά μήκος της σπονδυλικής μου στήλης κάνοντας ένα ρίγος ευχαρίστησης να καλύψει το σώμα μου.

 

Τα χέρια του τυλίχτηκαν γύρω από την πλάτη μου και τα γόνατα μου, με σήκωσε προσεκτικά και με έκλεισε στην αγκαλιά του. Το ένα μου χέρι τυλίχτηκε γύρω από τον λαιμό του και το άλλο κρατούσε την μπλούζα του. Τα χείλη του γύρισαν στα δικά μου και οι γλώσσες μας άρχισαν πάλι να χορεύουν ανεξέλεγκτες μαζί. Μόλις φτάσαμε έξω από το δωμάτιο του, με άφησε να σταθώ στα πόδια μου και η πλάτη μου κόλλησε στην πόρτα του. Το δροσερό ξύλο έκανε αντίθεση με το ζεστό του σώμα.

 

Όλα τα καταπιεσμένα μου συναισθήματα, επιτέλους είχαν απελευθερωθεί. Το σώμα μου ανταποκρινόταν σε κάθε του άγγιγμα, σε κάθε του φιλί. Ήμουν μαγεμένη. Τα χείλη του μετακινήθηκαν πάλι στον λαιμό μου. Τα δόντια του έγδαραν το ευαίσθητο μου δέρμα κάνοντας με να αναστενάξω απαλά. Φίλησε εκείνο το σημείο, ύστερα μετακίνησε το πρόσωπο του προς το αυτί μου και άφησε την γλώσσα του να ακουμπήσει εκείνο το σημείο. Που να πάρει η οργή... Ένιωθα υγρασία ανάμεσα στα πόδια μου. Τον ήθελα. Απεγνωσμένα. Ένας ακόμα ηδονικός αναστεναγμός μου ξέφυγε και αυτό τον έκανε να τρελαθεί. Άρχισε να αγγίζει κάθε σημείο του κορμιού μου απελπισμένα. Προσπάθησα να καλύψω κάθε κενό μεταξύ μας. Τα χέρια μου βρέθηκαν στην άκρη της μπλούζας του και την τράβηξα προς τα πάνω με σκοπό να την βγάλω. Διέκοψε αυτό που έκανε και με βοήθησε να την ξεφορτωθώ. Τα χέρια του πέρασαν μέσα από την μπλούζα μου, ήταν παγωμένα, αλλά και πάλι δεν είχα περιθώριο να αποτραβηχτώ. Άρχισε να σηκώνει αργά, καθώς το χέρι του έφτασε στο στήθος μου και το χάιδεψε απαλά πάνω από το ύφασμα του σουτιέν μου. Τα δάχτυλα μου, μετακινήθηκαν από το στομάχι του προς τους κοιλιακούς του. Πίεσα λίγο εκείνο το σημείο για να τους νιώσω καλύτερα και έπειτα το χέρι μου κατέβηκε στο σημείο του ανδρισμού του. Τον χάιδεψα απαλά πάνω από το παντελόνι, ήταν ήδη σκληρός.

 

"Που να πάρει η οργή!" μουρμούρησε και άνοιξε την πόρτα προχωρήσαμε με μπερδεμένα βήματα και με έριξε στο κρεβάτι. Ήμουν ακόμα με τα ρούχα και αυτό δεν τον χαροποιούσε. Με γρήγορες κινήσεις αφαίρεσε την μπλούζα μου και το παντελόνι μου και έμεινα μόνο με τα εσώρουχα. Εκείνος φορούσε ακόμα το παντελόνι του. Στηρίχθηκα στους αγκώνες μου και τον φίλησα ακόμα μία φορά πριν τον απαλλάξω και από αυτό.


	11. Chapter 11

  
__**Μέρος Α'**   
_ _

__Χριστουγεννιάτικες εκπλήξεις_ _

 

  
  
"Δεν είναι δίκαιο!" γκρίνιαξα και πέταξα τα χαρτιά μου κάτω.  
  
"Γιατί δεν είναι δίκαιο;" ρώτησε. Τα γαλάζια του μάτια με κοιτούσαν παιχνιδιάρικα. Είχαμε παίξει πάνω από τρία διαφορετικά παιχνίδια της επιλογής μου. Σε όλα είχα χάσει.  
  
"Πώς στο καλό κερδίζεις συνέχεια;" το παράπονο ήταν ευδιάκριτο στην φωνή μου.  
  
"Απλή τύχη" είπε, "και λίγο σκέψη" αυτό παραπάει! Με κορόιδευε κιόλας. Σηκώθηκα από τον καναπέ πεισμωμένα.  
  
"Παραιτούμε, πάω να πάρω τηλέφωνο τον Shannon να δω πότε θα έρθει" ήταν η νύχτα των Χριστουγέννων και είχαμε κανονίσει να πάμε όλοι μαζί για φαγητό στο σπίτι του Tomo και της Vicky. Περιμέναμε τον Shannon να εμφανιστεί, αλλά για κάποιο λόγο αργούσε. Έτσι, αποφασίσαμε να παίξουμε κάποιο παιχνίδι, ώστε να περάσει η ώρα.  
  
Έκανα να σηκωθώ αλλά το χέρι του με διέκοψε.  
  
"Θέλεις να το κάνουμε πιο ενδιαφέρον; Σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα βγεις κερδισμένη." με κοίταξε με νόημα. Τα γαλάζια του μάτια είχαν πάρει μία απόχρωση του μπλε. Ήξερα αυτό το βλέμμα, το βλέμμα του κυνηγού. Αγνόησα το χέρι του και σηκώθηκα απότομα. Έκανα μία περιστροφή γύρω από τον εαυτό μου και τον κοίταξα πάλι. Η γλώσσα του πέρασε πάνω από τα χείλη του, υγραίνοντας τα.  
  
"Βλέπεις πώς είμαι ντυμένη;" ρώτησα κατηγορηματικά. Έγνεψε καταφατικά. " Ξέρεις πόση ώρα μου πήρε για να ετοιμαστώ, ώστε να δείχνω ωραία δίπλα σου; Τρεις!" του πέταξα.  
  
"Μπορώ να στις ξεπληρώσω αυτές τις τρεις ώρες από τον χρόνο σου, σε είδος." με προκάλεσε. Τον αγνόησα πάλι.  
  
"Δεν υπάρχει καμία περίπτωση, μόνο και μόνο επειδή εσύ έχεις ορεξούλες, να πάω εγώ σαν ένα ερείπιο, στο τραπέζι!" του φώναξα.  
  
"Ellie.. μην μου το κάνεις αυτό." σηκώθηκε και με κοίταξε παρακλητικά.  
  
"Jared...Όχι!" του είπα με όση αποφασιστικότητα μου είχε μείνει.  
  
"Μα αύριο είναι τα γενέθλια μου." είπε παραπονεμένα. Μας χώριζαν μόνο μερικά εκατοστά. Έσβησα αυτό το κενό που υπήρχε μεταξύ μας, τα χείλη μου ακούμπησαν τα δικά του απαλά. Όταν προσπάθησε να εμβαθύνει το φιλί μας, απομακρύνθηκα.  
  
"Όχι." του είπα αποφασιστικά.  
  
"Μόλις γυρίσουμε..." η φωνή του έσβησε, όλο υποσχέσεις.  
  
"Μόλις τελειώσει το τραπέζι, θα πάει ο καθένας σπίτι του!" του δήλωσα. Και πήγα προς την πόρτα που ακούστηκε. Πήγε να παραπονεθεί. Του έριξα ένα αυστηρό βλέμμα και συνέχισα προς την κατεύθυνση μου. Με ακολούθησε σιωπηλά.  
  
"Shannon!" αναφώνησα μόλις τον είδα. Φορούσε ένα μαύρο σακάκι, όπου τόνιζε τους μυς του σώματος του, το παντελόνι του ήταν και αυτό μαύρο και από μέσα ένα άσπρο απλό πουκάμισο. Τύλιξα τα χέρια μου γύρω από την μέση του σε μία σφιχτή αγκαλιά. Ακούμπησα το κεφάλι μου ελαφρά στο δυνατό του στέρνο. Τα βλέφαρα μου έκλεισαν ελαφρά.  
  
"Χαρούμενα Χριστούγεννα." μουρμούρισα.  
  
"Χαρούμενα Χριστούγεννα μικρή." δεν άφησα την αγκαλιά του. Ένιωθα ασφάλεια εκεί.  
  
"Γιατί τέτοια μούτρα εσύ;" ρώτησε. Πιθανόν να εννοούσε τον Jared. Δεν τον κοίταξα, ήξερα ότι μπορούσε να με λυγίσει και θα έκανε τα πάντα. Ήταν απλά θέμα χρόνου.  
  
"Τίποτα." ένιωθα το βλέμμα του να καίει το πίσω μέρος της πλάτης μου. Περίμενε να τον κοιτάξω. Απομακρύνθηκα από την αγκαλιά του Shannon.  
  
"Είσαι ωραίος σήμερα" είπα χαμογελώντας. Το χέρι του Jared τυλίχτηκε γύρω από την μέση μου και με έφερε κοντά στο σώμα του.  
  
"Ευχαριστώ." είπε ο Shannon και μου ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο. Τα μάτια του ταξίδεψαν στο σώμα μου. Πραγματικά το βλέμμα του σε έγδυνε.  
  
"Ουοου." ήταν το μόνο που είπε.  
  
Το φόρεμα που είχα επιλέξει για εκείνη την βραδιά, ήταν αρκετά ακριβό. Βασικά, εγώ το πλήρωσα. Η Venia και η Vicky το διάλεξαν. Είχαν έρθει μία μέρα στο σπίτι μου, νύχτα δίχως άντρες, -πράγμα που δεν χαροποιούσε τον Jared, αφού έπρεπε να φύγει- και ψάχναμε ρούχα για το σημερινό τραπέζι. Στην ουσία, αυτές έψαχναν. Εγώ αντάλλαζα μηνύματα με τον κύριο Leto.  
  
Ήταν μαύρο, στενό, σατέν. Έφτανε στο ύψος του γονάτου μου. Το ντεκολτέ ήταν βαθύ κάνοντας μου το μπούστο μου πιο πλούσιο και έδινε μία αίσθηση κορσέ. Μερικά σημεία, είχαν αντικατασταθεί από δαντέλα αντί για σατέν ύφασμα, συμπεριλαμβανομένου, το στομάχι μου και οι άκρες στο πάνω μέρος του στήθους. To είχα συνδυάσει με ψιλή μαύρη γόβα στιλέτο και μαύρο μακρύ παλτό. Τα μαλλιά μου, είχαν την απόχρωση του ξανθού, από φύσης και είχα αποφασίσει να τα αφήσω κάτω αναδεικνύοντας το μάκρος τους. Το μακιγιάζ μου, το είχε επιμεληθεί η Vicky, που κατέληξε σε μαύρο eyeliner και έντονο κόκκινο κραγιόν.  
  
Ο Jared πίεσε το σώμα μου πιο κοντά του. Κατά κάποιο τρόπο, το ότι με θεωρούσε "δική του", ικανοποιώντας τον ανδρικό του εγωισμό, με έκανε και εμένα να νιώθω καλά.  
  
"Ευχαριστώ." του είπα και χαμογέλασα. "Πάμε;"  
  
Ο Jared άρπαξε το παλτό μου και με βοήθησε να το φορέσω. Το χαμόγελο του ήταν ευγενικό, αλλά τα μάτια του ακόμα δεν είχαν χάσει την λάμψη τους από πριν. Ευχήθηκα να την έβγαζα καθαρή για μία φορά. Άρπαξα τις τσάντες με τα δώρα και πήγα προς το αυτοκίνητο. Τοποθέτησα τις τσάντες στο πίσω κάθισμα και μπήκα μέσα. Τα δύο αδέρφια κάθισαν μπροστά. Ο Jared οδηγούσε.  
  
Απέφυγα να κοιτάξω το καθρέπτη, με αποτέλεσμα το βλέμμα μου να ταξιδεύει ανέμελα στο σκοτεινό Λος Άντζελες. Τα λουσμένα με φως σπίτια, μαρτυρούσαν τον εορτασμό σε όλη την πόλη. Αν και δεν πίστευα σε τέτοια πράγματα, ακόμα γιόρταζα τα Χριστούγεννα. Ίσως επειδή μου θύμιζαν τους γονείς μου...  
  
Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου απότομα, προσπαθώντας να σβήσω τις εικόνες. Ήταν αρκετά επώδυνο. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά βρεθήκαμε έξω από το σπίτι του Tomo και της Vicky. Μία μονοκατοικία, αρκετά μεγάλη για δύο άτομα. Τουλίπες καπνού, έβγαιναν σταθερά από την καμινάδα. Ενθουσιάστηκα με την ιδέα ενός αναμμένου τζακιού. Μόλις το αυτοκίνητο σταμάτησε άρπαξα τις τσάντες και όρμισα έξω.  
  
Πήγα με γρήγορο βήμα προς την πόρτα, χτύπησα ελαφρά το κουδούνι και περίμενα. Έριξα μια ματιά πίσω μου, για να σιγουρευτώ ότι τα αδέρφια ήταν μαζί μου. Η πόρτα άνοιξε. Είδα τον Tomo και το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανα ήταν να τον αγκαλιάσω. Τους τελευταίους μήνες είχαμε αποκτήσει ένα πολύ περίεργο είδος οικειότητας.  
  
"TOMO!" φώναξα. "Χαρούμενα Χριστούγεννα!"  
  
"Χαρούμενα Χριστούγεννα και σε εσένα." είπε καθώς απομακρύνθηκα. Το χαμόγελο του ήταν πλατύ. Προχώρησα προς το εσωτερικό και είδα την Vicky. Με κοίταξε συνωμοτικά. Της χαμογέλασα και την έκλεισα προσεκτικά μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου.  
  
"Χαρούμενα Χριστούγεννα." ψιθύρισα, ανταπέδωσε την ευχή και πήγαμε να βρούμε την Venia.  
  
"Μετά θέλω πλήρη περιγραφή της έκφρασης του μόλις σε είδε." μου είπε καθώς προχωράγαμε προς την τραπεζαρία. Δάγκωσα το κάτω χείλος μου αγχωμένα.  
  
"Είσαι σίγουρη;"  
  
"Καλά, δεν θέλω να ακούσω και όλες τις ανατριχιαστικές λεπτομέρειες..." πρόσθεσε.  
  
Η Venia ήταν με τον Tim και έφτιαχναν το τραπέζι. Μόλις με είδε, ακριβώς όπως την πρώτη φορά, φώναξε 'Marshugs!' και με αγκάλιασε. Γέλασα καθώς τύλιξα τα χέρια μου γύρω της. Ανταλλάξαμε ευχές και πήγα στον Tim. Tα μεγάλα μπλε μάτια του με κοιτούσαν γλυκά. Αυτό το παιδί... Μοιάζει με ένα απροστάτευτο κουταβάκι που ζητάει την αγκαλιά σου, ακόμα και αν ήταν αρκετούς πόντους πιο ψιλός και πιο μυώδης από εμένα. Χαμογέλασα και τον αγκάλιασα προστατευτικά.  
  
"Χαρούμενα Χριστούγεννα" μου είπε, χαμογέλασα και του ανταπέδωσα την ευχή.  
  
Μόλις απομακρύνθηκα, έπιασα δουλειά. Βοήθησα την Venia να ετοιμάσει το τραπέζι. Δεν αφήσαμε την Vicky να πειράξει τίποτα. Όταν όλα ήταν έτοιμα καθίσαμε. Έχουμε και λέμε.  
Στην κορυφή κάθισε η Vicky, στα δεξιά της ο Tomo, στα αριστερά της η Venia. Δίπλα στον Tomo, ο Shannon, μετά ο Jared. Δίπλα στην Venia, ο Tim μετά εγώ. Δεν ξέρω πως έτυχε και καθίσαμε έτσι αλλά δεν με ενδιέφερε κιόλας. Αρχίσαμε να συζητάμε πάλι, για διάφορα θέματα. Κυρίως για το συγκρότημα. Μετά από λίγο η Venia ανακοίνωσε ότι έπρεπε να ανταλλάξουμε τα δώρα μας. Έτσι και έγινε. Σηκωθήκαμε όλοι και πήγαμε προς το χριστουγεννιάτικο δέντρο. Έλαβα, αρκετά προκλητικά εσώρουχα από την Venia, ένα -ο θεός να το κάνει φόρεμα- Vicky, ο Tomo και ο Tim μου έδωσαν δύο μπλούζες. Από ότι κατάλαβα, τις επέλεξε η Vicky και η Venia. Και ο Shannon μου έκανε δώρο ένα ρολόι χειρός. Τους ευχαρίστησα όλους και τους έδωσα και εγώ τα δώρα τους.  
Μετά από λίγο ξανακαθίσαμε στο τραπέζι. Είχαμε πει με τον Jared ότι θα ανταλλάζαμε δώρα την επόμενη, στα γενέθλια του. Εγώ του το ζήτησα.  
  
Τα μάτια του Jared με παρακολουθούσαν όλη την ώρα. Ακόμα προσπαθούσε; Προσπάθησα σκληρά να αγνοήσω το βλέμμα του, αλλά δεν άντεξα. Βυθίστηκα κυριολεκτικά μέσα στο βλέμμα του. Ένιωθα ότι μπορούσα να διαβάσω τις σκέψεις του, απλά κοιτάζοντας τον στα μάτια. Και δεν ήταν τόσο αγαθές...  
  
Ένιωθα σαν ο υπόλοιπος κόσμος να άρχισε να σωπάζει και να ήμουν μόνο εγώ κι εκείνος.  
  
"Ellie;" έστρεψε απρόθυμα το βλέμμα μου προς την Venia.  
  
"Ναι;"  
  
"Θα έρθεις τελικά;  
  
"Μπορώ να έρθω να σε βοηθήσω εγώ" προσφέρθηκε η Vicky.  
  
"Όχι!" είπαμε με ένα στόμα με την Venia. Οι υπόλοιποι μας κοίταξαν περίεργα. Δεν τους έδωσα σημασία και σηκώθηκα από την θέση μου. Ακολούθησα την Venia σιωπηλά προς την κουζίνα. Αρπάξαμε μερικά πιάτα και μετά από λίγο ήρθε ο Tomo να μας βοηθήσει.  
  
"Προσοχή με τα αριστουργήματα μου!" είπε. Εκείνος είχε μαγειρέψει από ότι κατάλαβα.  
Πείρα την πιατέλα με την γεμιστή γαλοπούλα και με γρήγορο βήμα πήγα και την τοποθέτησα στο τραπέζι. Ακολούθησε η Venia με ένα πιάτο με σπιτικό κοτόπουλο. Το διάσημο κοτόπουλο του MOFO όπως το έλεγαν. Μετά από λίγες διαδρομές όλο το φαγητό είχε τοποθετηθεί στο τραπέζι.  
  
"Εγώ τι θα φάω;" είπε παραπονεμένα ο Jared. Και εκείνη την στιγμή εμφανίστηκε ξανά ο Τomo με μία άλλη πιατέλα.  
  
"Σπαγγέτι με λαχανικά!" είπε. Τα μάτια του Jared ήταν ενθουσιασμένα.  
  
"Πολύ εύκολη συνταγή, για τον χορτοφάγο της παρέας."  
  
"Αλήθεια Tomo, δεν έπρεπε. Θα την έβγαζε και με ρύζι." του είπα. Ο Jared με αγριοκοίταξε και χαχάνισα. Ο Shannon τον κοίταξε μουτρωμένα καθώς κάθισε στην θέση του.  
  
"Εμένα δεν με προσέχεις έτσι!" το παράπονο ήταν ευδιάκριτο στην φωνή του.  
  
"Εγώ είμαι πιο μικρός από εσένα!" του πέταξε ο Jared.  
  
"Εγώ είμαι πιο ωραίος από εσένα!" του απάντησε ο Shannon.  
  
"Βρε, τι μας λες;" και του έριξε ένα προειδοποιητικό βλέμμα.  
  
"Παιδιά, ηρεμήστε. Το ξέρω ότι με θέλετε όλοι σας, αλλά η καρδιά μου είναι αλλού." είπε και κοίταξε τρυφερά την Vicky. Ο Shannon προφανώς να τον γαργάλησε, γιατί τον είδα να πετάγεται από την θέση του.  
  
"Μπορούμε να φάμε τώρα;" είπε ο Tim.  
  
"Ναι!" και αρχίσαμε να τρώμε.  
  
Οι συζητήσεις ήταν γύρω από το συγκρότημα πάλι και πιθανόν μία περιοδεία που να κανόνιζαν. Για κάποιο λόγο εμένα αυτό δεν με ευχαριστούσε τόσο. Τα μάτια μου έπεσαν πάλι πάνω στον Jared που έτρωγε ευχαριστημένος τα μακαρόνια του. Ήταν τόσο γλυκός όταν έτρωγε. Κάποιες φορές έκανε γκριμάτσες απόλαυσης. Ή έκλεινε τα μάτια του. Αυτό δεν βοηθούσε. Έφερνε στο μυαλό εικόνες. Πώς στο καλό μπορεί να είναι αισθησιακός ακόμα και όταν τρώει;  
  
Τα μάτια του συνάντησαν τα δικά μου και χαμογέλασε. Έφερα το ποτήρι με το κρασί στα χείλη μου και ήπια μία γουλιά, μετά πέρασα την γλώσσα μου πάνω από τα χείλη μου. Δάγκωσε το κάτω χείλος του ελαφρά. Ήξερα ακριβώς τι σκεφτόταν. Σήκωσα το πόδι μου κάτω από το τραπέζι και ακούμπησα προσεκτικά το πόδι του. Άγγιξα την γάμπα του απαλά και έσυρα το πόδι μου μέχρι το γόνατο του.  
  
Δεν αντέδρασε. Παραξενεύτηκα. Κοίταξα τον Shannon που με κοίταζε επίμονα. Προσπάθησα να καταλάβω γιατί. Τα μάτια του Jared κοιτούσαν μία εμένα μία τον αδερφό του. Ο Shannon μου έκανε νόημα με το βλέμμα του προς τα κάτω. Και τότε κατάλαβα! Τόση ώρα το πόδι μου χάιδευε το δικό του. Έγινα κατακόκκινη και ήλπισα να μην κατάλαβε κανείς άλλος αυτό το λάθος μου. Τα μάτια μου γύρισαν στο φαγητό μου και προσπάθησα να πνίξω ένα γέλιο. Κοίταξα τον Shannon που ήταν στην ίδια κατάσταση με εμένα πάνω κάτω. Προσπαθούσε και εκείνος υπερβολικά για να μην γελάσει.  
  
"Τι είναι τόσο αστείο;" ρώτησε ο Tomo. Πήρα βαθιές ανάσες.  
  
"Τίποτα." απάντησα εγώ και έβαλα ακόμα μία μπουκιά από ρύζι στο στόμα μου. Κοίταξα πάλι τον Shannon και εκείνος είχε αρχίσει να ηρεμεί λίγο. Του έριξα ένα προκλητικό βλέμμα και μου το ανταπέδωσε. Ο Jared ακόμα μας κοιτούσε παράξενα. Τα μάτια μου έπεσαν πάλι πάνω στον Shannon και του έκλεισα συνωμοτικά το μάτι. Προσπάθησα να μην γελάσω πάλι και εκείνος συνέχισε να με κοιτάει προκλητικά. Τα φρύδια του ανασηκώθηκαν μία φορά και κοίταξε προς τα κάτω. Έγειρα λίγο το κεφάλι μου και έγλειψα λίγο τα χείλη μου. Όλοι είχαν σταματήσει πάλι και μας κοιτούσαν.  
  
"Εντάξει τι στο διάολο συμβαίνει;" ρώτησε εκνευρισμένα ο Jared και άφησε κάτω το πιρούνι του.  
  
"Jared, ηρέμησε!" του είπα εγώ προσπαθώντας να μην βάλω τα γέλια.  
  
"Να ήταν η ζήλια ψώρα.." σχολίασε η Venia. Την αγριοκοίταξε. Του χαμογέλασα γλυκά.  
  
"Ηρέμησε" είπα πάλι. Ο τόνος μου ήταν γαλήνιος.  
Τον είδα να ξαναπέρνει το πιρούνι του και να τρώει πάλι. Τώρα είχε εκνευριστεί. Ξανακοίταξα τον Shannon. Τότε δεν άντεξα και έβαλα τα γέλια. Άφησα κάτω το πιρούνι μου και κράτησα την κοιλία μου.  
  
"Μπορείτε να μου πείτε τι είναι τόσο αστείο;" ρώτησε ενοχλημένα ο Jared.  
  
"Είσαι τόσο γλυκός όταν ζηλεύεις!" του απάντησα. Σηκώθηκα από την θέση μου και πήγα προς το μέρος του. Τύλιξα τα χέρια μου πάνω από τους δυνατούς του ώμους και άφησα ένα γλυκό φιλί στο δεξί ζυγωματικό του. Τράβηξε το χέρι μου ώστε να είμαι πιο κοντά του και τα χείλη μου συνάντησαν τα δικά του. Σε ένα γλυκό φιλί.  
  
"Συγνώμη που σας διακόπτω. Αλλά αυτά τα πράγματα έξω από εδώ. Υπάρχουν και μικρά παιδιά!" πέταξε η Venia. Όλα τα βλέμματα έπεσαν πάνω της και εγώ πήγα σιγά σιγά πάλι πίσω στην θέση μου.  
  
"Ναι!" είπα ενθουσιασμένα εγώ. "Δεν είναι υπέροχο; Σε λίγο καιρό θα τρέχει ένα μικρό παιδάκι πάνω κάτω!" συνέχισα και ο τόνος μου έγινε σαν ενθουσιασμένου πεντάχρονου. Ο Shannon και ο Jared με κοίταξαν επίμονα. Μέσα στο βλέμμα του Jared υπήρχε τρόμος. Ο Tomo από την άλλη κοιτούσε άγρια τον Tim και εκείνος την Venia.  
  
"Tην επόμενη φορά να παίρνεις προφυλάξεις Leto!" είπε ειρωνικά η Venia. Τα μάτια του Jared άνοιξαν διάπλατα. Γέλασα νευρικά και κοίταξα την Vicky. Εκείνη καθόταν σιωπηλά στην θέση της και συνέχισε να τρώει ανενόχλητη. Τα μάτια του Tomo έλαμψαν και κοίταξε εμένα πάλι. Άρχισα να κοιτάω νευρικά την Venia που είχε λιώσει στα γέλια.  
  
"Θα γίνω θείος;" είπε ο Shannon ακόμα σοκαρισμένος.  
  
"Εσύ ναι. Αλλά δεν θα είναι ο Jared o μπαμπάς." ακούστηκε τότε η Vicky. O Jared ακόμα με κοιτούσε. Τον κοιτούσα και εγώ. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά που δεν μιλούσε ακόμα, αποφάσισα να του το ξεκαθαρίσω.  
  
"Jared, δεν θα γίνεις εσύ πατέρας! Ο Τοmo θα γίνει!" φώναξα. Τα μάτια του ανοιγόκλεισαν γρήγορα και προσπάθησε να επεξεργαστεί τις νέες πληροφορίες. Ο Tomo σταμάτησε να χαμογελάει απότομα και τα μάτια του έπεσαν πάνω σε εμένα και μετά στην Vicky.  
  
"Τι λέει;" ρώτησε σοκαρισμένος. Η Vicky πήρε το χέρι του και το τοποθέτησε στην κοιλιά της συγκινημένα. Την κοίταξε στα μάτια, ήταν έτοιμος για αυτό;  
  
"Ετοιμάσου!" του είπε γλυκά. O Tomo σηκώθηκε από την καρέκλα του, πήρε το πρόσωπο της Vicky στα χέρια του και άρχισε να την φιλάει γλυκά. Χειροκροτήματα και ευχές αντήχησαν στο δωμάτιο.  
  
"Θα γίνεις πατέρας!" φώναξε ο Shannon στον φίλο του. Όσο και να ήθελε δεν μπορούσε να κρύψει τον ενθουσιασμό του. Ο Tomo στράφηκε προς το μέρος του.  
  
"Θα γίνω πατέρας!" είπε με τον ίδιο τόνο και με συγκίνηση στην φωνή του.  
  
"Θα γίνεις πατέρας!" ξαναφώναξε ο Shannon  
  
"Θα γίνω πατέρας! Και εσύ θείος!" αυτό συνεχίστηκε για λίγα λεπτά. Ο Shannon και ο Tomo ήταν αγκαλιά και φώναζαν ο ένας στον άλλον τους μελλοντικούς τους ρόλους.  
  
"Το καταλάβαμε!" είπε η Vicky για να τους ηρεμήσει. Και οι δύο κάθισαν αμήχανα στο τραπέζι.  
  
Ο Jared ξέχασε για την πλάκα και άρχισε πάλι να με προκαλεί με όποιον τρόπο μπορούσε. Ο ενθουσιασμός παρέμεινε στα ίδια επίπεδα. Άρχισαν να συζητάνε για το μωρό. Ο Tomo, θα μπορούσαμε να πούμε ότι τον είχε πιάσει παραλήρημα, αλλά κανένας δεν μπορούσε να του πει να σταματήσει. Έλαμπε ολόκληρος, κοιτούσε την Vicky τρυφερά και το χαμόγελό του ήταν μέχρι τα αυτιά. Ο Shannon συμμετείχε ενεργά στην συζήτηση και ζητούσε από τώρα καθήκοντα. Ήταν τόσο όμορφη όλη η εικόνα. Δεν είχα χάσει το χαμόγελο μου και προσπαθούσα να αγνοήσω για ακόμα μία φορά τον Jared.  
  
"Και εσύ θα γίνεις, θείος και εσύ θεία! Kαι εγώ θα γίνω μπαμπάς και εσύ μαμά. Εσύ θα είσαι θεία!" είπε ο Τοmo και έδειξε εμένα.  
  
"Θεία Ellie. Μου αρέσει!" είπα με ένα χαμόγελο.  
  
"Εγώ τι θα κάνω;" είπε παιχνιδιάρικα ο Jared.  
  
"Eσύ θα κρατάς το φανάρι, όπως πάντα!" τον πείραξε η Venia. Όλοι ξέσπασαν σε γέλια.  
  
"Χαχα, αστείο" της απάντησε.  
  
"Εσύ θα είσαι θείος! Αφού και ο Shannon είναι θείος!" του είπε ο Tomo σαν να ήταν το πιο προφανές πράγμα στον κόσμο.  
  
"Σωστά!" του χαμογέλασε. Ήταν και αυτός τόσο χαρούμενος με τα νέα. Χαιρόταν για τον φίλο του.  
  
Χαμογέλασα και ένιωθα πλέον σαν να είμαστε μία μεγάλη οικογένεια. Ένιωθα οικία, ότι με καταλάβαιναν και με αγαπούσαν. Ακόμα όμως υπήρχε η νοσταλγία από το σπίτι. Μου έλειπε ο Gerard, o Frank, o Mikey και ο Ray. Είχαμε μιλήσει το πρωί αλλά ήταν από τα πρώτα Χριστούγεννα μετά από τρία χρόνια που δεν περάσαμε μαζί.  
  
Η ώρα πέρασε γρήγορα. Μόλις οι δείκτες του ρολογιού έδειξαν ένδεκα και μισή απόφασησαμε να φύγουμε γιατί η Vicky χρειάζοταν ξεκούραση. Έτσι ένας ένας μάζεψε τα πράγματα του και κινηθήκαμε προς τα αυτοκίνητα.


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

_Λευκά παιχνίδια._

 

O ήχος του τηλεφώνου ήταν διαπεραστικός. Τρυπούσε τα αφτιά μου. Προσπάθησα να το αγνοήσω και βολεύτηκα καλύτερα στην αγκαλιά του Jared. Δεν σταματούσε. Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου προσπαθώντας να εντοπίσω την λάμψη της οθόνης. Μόλις το βρήκα, σηκώθηκα καταβάλλοντας κάποια προσπάθεια και με βήματα μπερδεμένα απάντησα στο επίμονο κάλεσμα του.

"Ναι;" ψιθύρισα νυσταγμένα. Κοίταξα τον Jared. Δεν είχε καταλάβει τίποτα, ακόμα κοιμόταν.

"Εllie! Ο Shannon είμαι." ένα χασμουρητό ξέφυγε από τα χείλη μου.

"Στον ύπνο σου με έβλεπες;" τον μάλωσα σιγά.

"Ναι." είπε κοροϊδευτικά. Προσπάθησα να πνίξω ένα γελάκι. "Είναι μαζί σου ο Jared;" το βλέμμα μου ξανάπεσε πάλι πάνω στον Jared. Τα μάτια του ήταν σφραγισμένα, τα μαλλιά του, ανακατεμένα, χάιδευαν το μέτωπο του. Τα χείλη του ήταν μισάνοιχτα και ενέπνεε αργά, τα δυνατά του χέρια ήταν αφημένα στο πλάι ακριβώς όπως τον άφησα. Ξαφνικά , δημιουργήθηκε η ανάγκη να γυρίσω στην αγκαλιά του.

"Ναι, κοιμάται." απάντησα μετά από λίγο.

"Ωραία. Μόλις ξυπνήσει πες του ότι κάλεσα." είπε και έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο. Χασμουρήθηκα ελαφρά και πήγα πάλι στο κρεβάτι. Ξάπλωσα δίπλα του και έκλεισα πάλι τα μάτια μου νυσταγμένα. Πριν το καταλάβω τα χέρια του τυλίχτηκαν γύρω μου και με έφεραν κοντά στο γυμνό του στέρνο. Χαμογέλασα και στριφογύρισα για να τον αντικρίσω.

"Χρόνια πολλά." μουρμούρισα και τα χείλη μου άφησαν ένα γλυκό φιλί στο πηγούνι του.

"Ευχαριστώ." πώς μπορεί ένα απλό χαμόγελο του να σου φωτίσει την μέρα; Ήταν τόσο γλυκός...

Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και φώλιασα στην αγκαλιά του.

"Γιατί σηκώθηκες;"

"Κατηγόρησε τον αδερφό σου που με βλέπει στον ύπνο του."

"Τι εννοείς;" υπήρχε καχυποψία στον τόνο του.

"Εννοώ, ότι πήρε τηλέφωνο πρωί πρωί, εμένα για να ζητήσει εσένα. Αλλά κοιμόσουν. Δεν μπορούσα να σε ξυπνήσω." ένιωθα τα μάγουλα μου να κοκκινίζουν. Δεν το πιστεύω ότι ντρέπομαι! Χάρηκα που δεν μπορούσε να δει το πρόσωπο μου. Πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά και δεν κάναμε τίποτα. Απλά καθόμασταν έτσι και απολαμβάναμε ο ένας την συντροφιά του άλλου. Το μόνο που χρειαζόμουν ήταν να είναι δίπλα μου, όλα ένιωθα να είναι τόσο ξεκάθαρα. Τόσο απλά...

Για ακόμα μία φορά ο ενοχλητικός ήχος του τηλεφώνου κατέστρεψε την στιγμή. Έκανα να σηκωθώ αλλά, το χέρι του με σταμάτησε. Προσπάθησα να παραπονεθώ αλλά είχε ήδη αρπάξει το τηλέφωνο. Ήταν ημίγυμνος. Πείρα μία βαθιά ανάσα.

"Ποιος είναι;" ρώτησε εκνευρισμένα. Αν ήταν κάποιος άλλος και τολμούσε να αγγίξει το τηλέφωνο μου, πιθανόν να του έκοβα το χέρι...

"Γιατί απαντάς εσύ στο τηλέφωνο της; Τι της έκανες; " ακούστηκε η Venia. Ο Jared γέλασε.

"Καλημέρα και σε εσένα!"

"Χρόνια πολλά!!!" τσίριξε εκείνη.

"Ευχαριστώ." της απάντησε ήρεμα.

"Πόσο γίνεσαι είπαμε; Σαράντα;" Άουτς! Το γέλιο του σταμάτησε απότομα και πέταξε το τηλέφωνο προς το μέρος μου.

"Για εσένα είναι."

"Προφανώς!" είπα σαρκαστικά και γέλασα. "Καλημέρα Venia."

"Nα τον χαιρόμαστε τον παππούλη βρε!" φώναξε αρκετά δυνατά ώστε να απομακρίνω ελαφρά το τηλέφωνο που ο Jared αγριοκοίταζε. "Με ακούς;" η φωνή της πλέον ήταν ένα ψίθυρος.

"Ναι."

"Πήγαινε σε ένα δωμάτιο μόνη σου." συνέχισε. Κοίταξα τον Jared. Ήταν απορημένος. Τύλιξα το σεντόνι γύρω μου.

"Πάω να φτιάξω πρωινό, τι θα ήθελες;" ρώτησα γρήγορα. Ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που μου ήρθε στο μυαλό.

"Θέλεις βοήθεια;"

"Όχι, όχι, όχι.. είναι τα γενέθλια σου! Καλύτερα ξάπλωσε, θα το φέρω εδώ." είπα γρήγορα.

"Ellie, μπορώ να βοηθήσω. Δεν είμαι και τόσο μεγάλος." είπε γελώντας.

"Όχι!" η φωνή μου ήταν αποφασιστική.

"Εντάξει..." απάντησε καχύποπτα και πήγε πάλι στο κρεβάτι. Βγήκα από το δωμάτιο σχεδόν τρέχοντας.

"Έλα, σε ακούω." πρόφερα σιγά στο κινητό μου. Δεν νομίζω να με άκουγε..

"Σήμερα, στις οκτώ, θα έρθεις σπίτι μου!" δεν μου έδινε περιθώρια άρνησης.

"Μα είναι τα γενέθλια του! Μπορεί να έχει σχέδια!" γκρίνιαξα.

"Δεν μας νοιάζει, θα το κάνουμε έκπληξη! Απλά κάντο!"

"Το ξέρεις ότι με βάζεις σε μπελάδες;"

"Ναι. Ναι, το ξέρω" είπε και γέλασε σιγά. " Τα λέμε στις οκτώ."

"Γεια" είπα και έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο.

Άρχισα να ετοιμάζω το πρωινό. Ο Jared είχε καταφέρει να εφοδιάσει το ψυγείο μου με ό,τι τρώει εκείνος. Είναι ενοχλητικό με έναν περίεργο τρόπο. Όχι ότι είχε εισβάλει στο ψυγείο μου, αλλά το ότι μου άρεσε και ότι με επηρέαζε. Μόλις τελείωσα το πρωινό, τα τοποθέτησα όλα πάνω σε ένα δίσκο και πήγα πίσω στο δωμάτιο. Είχε ξαπλώσει, όπως ακριβώς του είχα ζητήσει να κάνει και με περίμενε. Πήγε να σηκωθεί και του έκανα νόημα να κάτσει στην θέση του. Άφησα τον δίσκο στην μέση του κρεβατιού.

"Το ήξερες ότι το σεξ το πρωί, είναι πολύ πιο αποτελεσματικό από τον καφέ. Ξυπνάς καλύτερα..."

"Ποιος σου είπε ότι έφτιαξα καφέ;" του είπα με νόημα και κάθισα δίπλα του. Το χαμόγελο μου ήταν πλατύ. Χαμογέλασε και πέρασε την γλώσσα του πάνω από τα χείλη του για να τα υγράνει. Έβαλα λίγο χυμό πορτοκάλι σε ένα ποτήρι και του το πρόσφερα.

"Να πιεις πολύ χυμό. Θα χρειαστείς δυνάμεις αργότερα." με προκάλεσε και μου έκλεισε το μάτι.

"Αντέχω ακόμα. Είμαι νιάτο." τον πείραξα.

"Χθες το βράδυ είχες ξεχάσει την ηλικία μου." είπε και γέλασε. Τα μάγουλα μου πήραν φωτιά. Κοίταξα το ποτήρι μου χωρίς να πω τίποτα.

"Είσαι τόσο γλυκιά όταν ντρέπεσαι." ψιθύρισε και με γαργάλησε. Πετάχτηκα από την θέση μου, άρπαξα ένα μαξιλάρι και του το πέταξα. Το απέφυγε με ευκολία. Σαν πεισματάρικο κοριτσάκι, προσπάθησα να σηκωθώ αλλά, με τράβηξε κοντά του. Τα χείλη του βρέθηκαν στα δικά μου. Με φίλησε τρυφερά.

"Είσαι τόσο όμορφη όταν θυμώνεις..." τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν κοιτούσε βαθιά μέσα στα δικά μου. Ένιωθα ότι μπορούσε να διαβάσει τις σκέψεις μου. Κάθε σημάδι θυμού εξαφανίστηκε.

"Πώς μπορείς να με ρίχνεις τόσο εύκολα;"

"Είναι ταλέντο." απάντησε και γέλασε σιγά. Ευτυχισμένη.. ολοκληρωμένη. Αυτό ένιωθα. Αφού φάγαμε, άφησα ένα γλυκό φιλί στην μύτη του και σηκώθηκα. Φόρεσα τα εσώρουχα μου. Μόρφασε λίγο.

"Αν είχα την ευκαιρία θα έμενα όλη την μέρα στο κρεβάτι." μουρμούρισα και άνοιξα την ντουλάπα.

"Εγώ δεν είπα τίποτα, εσύ το πρότεινες." σηκώθηκε και ήρθε προς το μέρος μου. Άρπαξα ένα πλεκτό φόρεμα και το φόρεσα γρήγορα. "Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω, γιατί ντύνεσαι;" τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω μου και τα χείλη του βρέθηκαν στο λαιμό μου.

"Γιατί θα πάμε σπίτι σου. Να πάρεις τηλέφωνο τον αδερφό σου."

  
"Και πρέπει να πάμε σπίτι μου;"

"Ναι!" απομακρύνθηκα, άρπαξα τα ρούχα του από το πάτωμα και τα πέταξα στο κρεβάτι. Μετά πήγα στο μπάνιο. Έπλυνα το πρόσωπο μου, βούρτσισα τα δόντια μου και χτένισα τα μαλλιά μου. Η σκέψη να κάνω μπάνιο πέρασε από το μυαλό μου. Άλλαξα γνώμη. Φόρεσα τις ζεστές μου μπότες και βγήκα έξω.

Πήγα πάλι στο δωμάτιο, είχε ήδη ντυθεί. Έκανα μία γκριμάτσα απογοήτευσης και με κοίταξε μπερδεμένος.

"Είσαι πιο ωραίος χωρίς ρούχα." εξήγησα. Τα γαλάζια του μάτια ήταν παραπονεμένα. Μου έριξε ένα πληγωμένο βλέμμα.

"Τώρα δεν είμαι ωραίος;" Θεε μου, τα μάτια του! Γιατί πράγμα μιλούσα; Το κάτω του χείλος κόλλησε στο πιγούνι του, κοίταξε τα ρούχα του και μετά εμένα περιμένοντας μία απάντηση. Κοίταξα πάλι τα μάτια του, το διασκέδαζε. Πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα.

"Καλός είσαι." είπα αδιάφορα και κοίταξα αλλού. Φόρεσα το παλτό μου άρπαξα τα κλειδιά μου και πήγα προς την πόρτα.

"Πάμε να φύγουμε;" φώναξα ανυπόμονα.

"Γιατί τόση βιασύνη;"

"Δεν ξέρω! Είμαι ενθουσιασμένη!"

Άνοιξα την πόρτα και βγήκα έξω, κάλεσα το ασανσέρ. Αφού βγήκε έξω, κλείδωσα την πόρτα και πέταξα τα κλειδιά μου στην τσέπη μου. Μόλις το ασανσέρ ήρθε και οι πόρτες άνοιξαν. Μπήκα μέσα και τα χέρια του τυλίχτηκαν ευγενικά γύρω από την μέση μου και με κοίταζε από την αντανάκλαση του καθρέπτη. Χαμογέλασα και γύρισα ώστε να τον αντικρίσω. Άρχισε να αφήνει γλυκά φιλιά στα χείλη μου, στο μάγουλο μου και μετά κατέβηκε στον λαιμό μου. Γέλασα και προσπάθησα να ξεφύγω. Αλλά ήταν μάταιος κόπος. Ήμουν παγιδευμένη. Κόλλησε το σώμα μου πάνω στον καθρέπτη του ασανσέρ. Δάγκωσε απαλά τον λαιμό μου και άφησε ένα υγρό φιλί κάτω από το αυτί μου.

"Jared. Δεν είναι καλή ιδέα."

"Πες μου ότι θέλεις να σταματήσω." ψιθύρισε στο αυτί μου. Η ζεστή του ανάσα γαργαλούσε το δέρμα μου. Το δάχτυλα του σύρθηκαν στους μηρούς μου και σήκωσε λίγο το φόρεμα μου. Προσπάθησα να διώξω το χέρι του. Καθώς το ασανσέρ σταματούσε. Δάγκωσε ελαφριά τον λοβό του αυτιού μου.

"Μην εκμεταλλεύεσαι το ότι σήμερα είναι τα γενέθλια σου..." γκρίνιαξα. Απομακρύνθηκε μόλις φτάσαμε στο ισόγειο. Οι πόρτες άνοιξαν και βγήκαμε έξω, προσχωρήσαμε προς την έξοδο, χαιρέτησα τον θυρωρό. Τα γέρικα του μάτια είχαν στενέψει από καχυποψία καθώς βγαίναμε από το κτήριο. Δεν με συμπαθούσε και πολύ. Κανέναν δεν συμπαθούσε.

"Πού άφησες το αυτοκίνητο;"

"Στο πάρκινγκ πιο κάτω." προχώρησε και τον ακολούθησα σιωπηλά. Μετά από λίγο ξαναμίλησε.

"Γιατί χαμογελάς;" δεν είχα καταλάβει τι εννοούσε μέχρι που χαμογέλασα πιο πολύ.

"Είναι κακό αυτό;"

"Όχι, απλά αναρωτιέμαι." είπε και ήρθε πιο κοντά μου. Το χέρι του αγκάλιασε τους ώμους μου. Σκέφτηκα λίγο πριν απαντήσω.

"Απλά είμαι χαρούμενη." απάντησα ειλικρινά. Δεν είπε τίποτα παραπάνω. Απλά με έφερε πιο κοντά του.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά ήμασταν στο αυτοκίνητο του, στον δρόμο για το σπίτι του. Μόλις φτάσαμε και μπήκαμε μέσα κρέμασα το παλτό μου και προχώρησα προς στο σαλόνι.

"Και τώρα, τι;" παραπονέθηκε.

"Τίποτα." απάντησα και κάθισα στο καθιστικό. Ήρθε δίπλα μου και ξάπλωσα στα πόδια του. Στην πραγματικότητα υπήρχαν πολλά πράγματα που θα μπορούσαμε να κάνουμε εκείνη την στιγμή αλλά, μου αρέσει να τον βασανίζω.  
Τα δάχτυλα του άρχισαν να χαϊδεύουν τα μαλλιά μου. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου, απολαμβάνοντας την στιγμή. Και τότε μου ήρθε!

"Να μου μάθεις να φτιάχνω βάφλες για χορτοφάγους!"

"Τώρα;"

"Έχεις καμία καλύτερη ιδέα;" τον προκάλεσα.

"Πολλές." απάντησε απλά. Πετάχτηκα από την θέση με προορισμό την κουζίνα, αγνοώντας τον.

"Έλα τώρα εδώ! Πριν σου κάνω χάλια την κουζίνα ή στην κάψω!" φώναξα. Εμφανίστηκε στην πόρτα. Χαμογέλασε, ήρθε προς το μέρος μου και κάθισε στην καρέκλα κοιτώντας με.

"Πρώτων, πλένουμε τα χέρια." ακολούθησα την εντολή του και τον αντίκρισα πάλι.

"Δεν θα με βοηθήσεις;" ρώτησα ναζιάρικα.

"Όχι, το αλεύρι είναι στο ντουλάπι αριστερά." είπε, "Θα σου δείξω μόνο πώς γίνετε." συμπλήρωσε.

"Το αλεύρι. Το 'χω." είπα και άρπαξα το πακέτο από το ντουλάπι.

"Το μπολ είναι σε εκείνο το ντουλάπι." συνέχισε δείχνοντας μου. Έβγαλα το μπολ και το τοποθέτησα πάνω στον πάγκο. Μετά τον ξανακοίταξα.

"Έλα να με βοηθήσεις!" νιαούρισα. Κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του. Χαμογέλασα πονηρά.  
"Σε παρακαλώ;" είχα πάλι την ίδια απάντηση.  
"Καλά." είπα πεισμωμένα.

Του γύρισα την πλάτη κοιτάζοντας το άδειο μπολ. Όλη η καλή μου όρεξη είχε εξαφανιστεί. Κράτησα το πακέτο με το αλεύρι και με προσεκτικές αλλά ταυτόχρονα απότομες κινήσεις άρχισα να ρίχνω το περιεχόμενο του στο μπολ. Προσπαθούσα να του δείξω ότι έχω θυμώσει. Με αγκάλιασε από πίσω και άφησε ένα τρυφερό φιλί στο μάγουλο μου. Η αντίδραση μου ήταν αντίθετη από ότι περίμενα, αφού τίναξα την σακούλα προς το μέρος του για να τον διώξω καλύπτοντας τον με αλεύρι. Αποτραβήχτηκε και τον κοίταξα σοκαρισμένα. Δεν είχα σκοπό να τον λερώσω, αλλά το θέαμα ήταν τόσο αστείο. Τώρα εκείνος ήταν θυμωμένος.

Άφησα την χάρτινη σακούλα σακούλα για να πάω δίπλα του αλλά, πριν το καταλάβω το πρόσωπο μου καλύφθηκε με αλεύρι. Σταμάτησα και τον κοίταξα. Είχε αρχίσει να γελάει.

"Είσαι. Τόσο. Νεκρός." πρόφερα αργά. Και με αυτό άρπαξα το μπολ με το αλεύρι ρίχνοντας όλο το περιεχόμενο του πάνω του. Τώρα ήταν από πάνω έως κάτω άσπρος. Γέλασα δυνατά κρατώντας το στομάχι μου και απομακρύνθηκα από την άλλη μεριά του τραπεζιού της κουζίνας, για να καλυφτώ.

"Ζήτα συγνώμη." με προειδοποίησε. Περπάτησε προς το μέρος μου. Έσφιξα τα χείλη μου πεισμωμένα, αρνούμενη να απολογηθώ. Σταμάτησα να γελάω καθώς έκανα ένα βήμα πίσω.  
"Ζήτα συγνώμη" επανέλαβε στον ίδιο τόνο. Τώρα ήταν μερικά εκατοστά μακριά μου. Τα γαλάζια του είχαν πάρει την απόχρωση του λαμπερού μπλε. Έσβησε την απόσταση με το καλυμμένο με αλεύρι σώμα του να κολλάει πάνω μου παγιδεύοντας με.  
"Τελευταία ευκαιρία." κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου. Χαμογέλασε πονηρά. Σκέφτηκα τρόπους διαφυγής αλλά ήταν υπερβολικά κοντά. Δεν είχα καμία ελπίδα.

Τα πόδια μου δεν ακουμπούσαν πια το έδαφος, ανακάθισα στον πάγκο και με φιλούσε πεισματάρικα. Ανταποκρίθηκα μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα. Τα χείλη μας κινούταν μαζί και είχαν την γεύση του αλευριού, η αίσθηση ήταν εξωπραγματική. Χωρίς να το καταλάβω κι άλλο αλεύρι έπεσε πάνω μου. Είχε αδειάσει όλη την σακούλα στο κεφάλι μου. Τον έσπρωξα μακριά μου καθώς γελούσε.

"Αντίποινα!" προσπάθησε να πάρει ανάσα. Τον κοίταξα λυπημένα.  
"Έλα τώρα μωρό μου, αφού εσύ το ξεκίνησες!" συνέχισε παιχνιδιάρικα. Έριξα το βλέμμα μου στο πάτωμα. Έσπρωξε ελαφρά το πηγούνι μου ώστε να τον κοιτάζω.  
"Μην θυμώνεις." η φωνή του ήταν απολογητική αλλά, στα μάτια του υπήρχε η ίδια λάμψη. Άρπαξα την μπλούζα του φέρνοντας τον κοντά μου και τον φίλησα με πάθος. Τον αιφνιδίασα ακριβώς όπως έκανε και εκείνος πιο πριν. Το ένα του χέρι πίεσε την πλάτη μου κολλώντας με πάνω του, τα πόδια μου τυλίχτηκαν γύρω από την μέση του.

"Tι στο διάολο κάνετε;" ακούστηκε μία τρίτη φωνή. Τρόμαξα και τον έσπρωξα μακριά μου ώστε να στέκομαι πάλι στα πόδια μου. Έστρωσα το φόρεμα του στην θέση του.  
"Το καλό που σας θέλω, μην μου πείτε να βοηθήσω στο καθάρισμα!" γκρίνιαξε ο Shannon.

"Η Ellie φταίει!" είπε ο Jared, σαν πεισματάρικο πεντάχρονο που δεν ήθελε να το τιμωρήσουν.

"Καρφί!" μουρμούρισα και τον σκούντηξα. Γέλασε.

"Εγώ είδα ότι συμμετείχατε και οι δύο... Και μπορώ να πω και αρκετά ενεργά." προσπάθησε να πνίξει ένα γέλιο και βγήκε από το δωμάτιο.


End file.
